Eye of the Invisible Pyramid
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: Tatewaki, and Ranma, found a mysterious cube, that transported three thousand years, back to Ancient Egypt. In order to get back home, they have to find the Pyramid of Amen- Ra, throw his sarcophagus into the Lake Nasser(in order to bring him back to life), and have him translate the cube, in order to find the invisible pyramid. With the help of Abubakar, Akins, and Nassor. RanKun!
1. Museum of Ancient Egypt! Cube of Time!

Chapter One:

Museum of Ancient Egypt! Cube of Lost Time!

Everyone walked down the halls, and around the exhibits, looking at the displays, that were gathered around at the Museum of Ancient Egypt. The museum was made of smooth, light- sand colored walls, and ivory- tanned laminate floors. They both also shared different shades, hues, and tones, that were mixed in with beige, honey, and others. The hallways, that squared around the buildings, were made of smooth, shaded- sand colored walls, covered in hieroglyphics; as well as smooth, medium- brown, marble flooring.

In each room, there was something different. The first was known as: The Ancient Egyptian Gods. The second as: Greatest Pharaohs of Ancient Time. The third: Room of the Dead, which contained Life- like mummies, sarcophagus, tombs, and a whole section on the Book of the Dead. The fourth room was known as: Temples of Egypt, which within were monuments, and a whole selection on Scribes.

The fifth room, was simply called: Ancient Egypt. This particular room, had a map of Egypt, sitting in the middle of it, which described different locations of Egypt. Not only show a map, but it also had a whole selection on the Mediterranean Sea, Red Sea, Nile River, and Lake Nasser. It also explained places like the Western Desert, such as the Gilf Kebir Plateau, and the Qattara Depression; not to mention the Kharaga oasis, and the Eastern Desert. Last but not least, the city of Cairo. It went on into detail about how the Ancient Egyptians lived; which was explained with weapons, clothing, food, brick houses, gold, treasure, and other particular things they've lived by, back then. [AN: Cairo, depending more or less, on the time.]

The last room, was filled with Pyramids, such as: The Step Pyramid, The Bent Pyramid, The Red Pyramid, and The Pyramids of Giza, via others. The Pyramid of Khufu, sat in the middle; as it was designed for visitors, to walk through, and see what it was like, walking through the Pyramids.

[AN: For those who never had of course. Additionally, don't forget, that this is just a museum, with man- made build objects, after all; it's not like the actual pyramids of Giza, are the museum…that would be a laugh…just putting it out there.]

Everyone gazed upon various ancient artifacts, and other historical objects, leaving their own thoughts flowing.

"Man this stuff is pretty old," Akane, started off, fascinated in wonderment.

"So tacky," Ranma, added in, not showing much an interest in anything.

Nabiki, eyed around bored,. "Yeah, no kidding, where is all the valuable gold at?"

"I wonder how long some of this stuff has been around here for?" Kasumi, inquired, in wonderment.

"Who knows-" Ranma, answered, as his eyes caught Soun, and Genma, looking around, on the other side of the room.

Soun, felt a tap on his shoulder. Soun, turned around, before jumped back scared. "Ha."

Genma, took off the Hawk mask, and laughed. "Got you Tendo."

"Now Saotome, it is very necessary to be messing around with the museums displays?"

"Ah, come on Tendo, what's the fun in it, if you can't touch anything?"

Soun, snooped around Genma. "Here… let me see…"

Genma, studied the bird mask his hand, ignoring him.

Soun, went left and right. "Oh come on Saotome. Let me see. Let me see."

Ranma, stood there, and sighed, shaking his head. (Those morons…) Then another thought hit, one that he had almost forgotten. (Speaking of which…) Ranma, looked back forth. (..where is the other idiot?) Ranma, walked back out into one of the exhibit hallways, just when he had saw Tatewaki, down at the other end.

Tatewaki, was fumbling with a golden cube, which had hieroglyphics written all over it, when he overheard a voice.

"Yo Kuno."

Tatewaki, looked up to see Ranma, standing right in front of him, leaning towards him. "What do you want Saotome?"

Ranma, looked down at the cube. "What's that?"

Tatewaki, glared at Ranma, with a scowl. "What's it look to you?"

Ranma, narrowed a brow at the polished box, before him. "It looks like one of those Rubrics Cube thingies?"

Tatewaki, looked at Ranma, as if he were stupid. "The Ancient Egyptians, never used a Rubrics Cube!"

"Then what is it?"

Ranma, saw the look on Tatewaki's face, expecting him to say something _serious_, before Tatewaki, replied.

"I don't know."

Ranma, fell.

Tatewaki, looked at down at Ranma, with a look of puzzlement. "What's with thee?"

Ranma, got back up, with a fist to Tatewaki. "You idiot, if you didn't know what it was, why'd you pick it up in the first place?"

"That is why I picked it up in the first place, you incompetent fool."

"Well put it back, you aren't suppose to be touching things around here to being with."

"I need it for our assignment," Tatewaki, answered in a bitter tone.

Ranma, narrowed at him. "_Our_ assignment!?"After that, he had picked up another comment. "You're the one who picked our topic, our theme, time, place, people, everything, and left me with nothing."

"That's right, I'm the one whose doing all the work!"

"That's only because you want all the credit!"

Tatewaki, eyed Ranma, back in abhorrence. "I don't see you coming up with anything."

"You shot down, every idea I had! Not to mention the fact that you kept on taking off with _our _ report!"

"Only because thou art kept on adding lame details to it," After that, another thoughts had hit Tatewaki. "At least I Tatewaki Kuno, had come up with something interesting."

Ranma, veined insulted. "I had lots of interesting stuff that we could've done."

Tatewaki, closed his eyes for a minute, before he turned his head. "Ancient pickling is not interesting."

Ranma, clenched his fist, as he handed Tatewaki, an off look. "I never said anything about ancient pickling."

Tatewaki, turned back to him. "It matters not, for all thy ideas were lame anyway."

"My ideas were lame? Look who's talking; you almost had has hiking up Arctic mountains, digging for dinosaur fossils."

"That's thy fault for letting someone else take Ancient Greece. Not to mention Ancient Rome, as well."

"We had a whole lot of different options, but thanks to you, they were all taken. I mean seriously, was what was wrong of Native America?"

"I only took Native America, and the Aztecs away from you, because thou art took Ancient Greece, and Ancient Rome, away from me!" Tatewaki, paused with another thoughts. "Nonetheless, thanks to I Tatewaki Kuno, we've got something quiet interesting on our hands."

Ranma, eyed Tatewaki, in boredom. "What, mummy's?"

"Exactly!"

"Great…" Ranma, looked aside. "Now thanks to you, were' doing a on a report on dead guys, wrapped in toilet paper …woppy."

"The Ancient Egyptians, never used toilet paper. The greatest Pharaoh's where wrapped with linen, Dim- wit!"

"Aue, who care what they were wrapped with what, okay."

"The Ancient Pharaoh's were the most powerful rulers, who controlled all of Egypt. They had valuable offerings, of whatever they wanted, food, wine, gold-" Tatewaki, paused for a moment, before he let out his last thought. "Not to mention, the most beautiful women, in all of Egypt.

Ranma, stood there as he eyed Tatewaki, with an irritated stare; missing half the things he had mentioned. "Almost done yet?"

"Why you-" Tatewaki, clenched his left fist at him. "If it wasn't for the pharaoh's, there wouldn't be any pyramids sitting there today!"

Ranma, glared up at Tatewaki. "Yeah, seeing as it was all of the lower- class, who did all the work!"

"For I Tatewaki Kuno, would make the finniest pharaoh…" Tatewaki, leaned in towards Ranma. "…unlike you, scandal."

Ranma, tossed his eyes aside. "Huh…seeing as you act like one…." Ranma, just shook his head, before he mentioned something else. "…and not the good kind either."

Tatewaki's eyes twitched. "More so Saotome, I wouldst love to see ye go back there, and convince them, that the world is round!"

Ranma, narrowed at him oddly. "And why would I do that!?"

"To prove to thee that ye cannot; for they believe that the earth is flat."

Ranma, shot a look in disbelief back to Tatewaki. "What moron believe that the earth was flat!?"

Tatewaki, finally shook his head, before he priced daggers at Ranma. "This is exactly why, you aren't writing our report! For ye acknowledge nothing!"

"I wouldn't have written that in our report. You on the other hand, you'll end up doing something stupid with it. I'm almost afraid of what you written, in it." Ranma, flinched in thought after that. (Man, why did our classes had to be combined for this stupid project anyway?)

"Acknowledge for someone such as thyself to have it taken, by another-"

Ranma, jumped up at him. "Yeah, that would be you."

Tatewaki, continued from his thoughts. "-only to see it never finished, lost, ripped, burned, dropped in water source, someplace!"

"Glad for you to find me so dependable!" Ranma, marked in sarcasm.

"I find thee dependable enough, to take off with our report, take all the credit, leaving I, Tatewaki Kuno, with nothing."

Ranma, glowered with a nasty retort, along with one clenched fist, up to Tatewaki. "I'll show you dependable! Show me what you have written so far!?"

Tatewaki, caught on at that moment. "Wherefore? So ye can take off with our report, I spoke of before?"

"Okay then, let me see that cube thing, and maybe I can add a thing or two in our report."

"Another one of your lame ideas? Go find your own object Saotome!"

Ranma, frowned, throwing a nasty brow back at Tatewaki. "Oh why, you can objected it, like all the other ones I showed you!?"

"Well, if everything thou picked up wasn't so dull, then maybe I would objected it not."

Ranma, reached for the cube. "Just let me see the box, Kuno."

"Nay indeed, I shall not," after that Tatewaki, lifted the box, over his head.

Ranma, kept reaching for it. "Oh come on Kuno, just let me take a look at it."

"Never! Go away Saotome."

"Why- you!"

Ranma, jumped up and reached the cube when they both start to pull, and tug, and jerk, and yank, and snatch, and seize, until the cube stumbled out of their hands, and plummet to the ground. They were both going for it once again, until a luminous light, shimmered out, as the invisible barrier of bright, misty light engulfed them, into the cube.

The rest of them, had overheard them auguring, when they walked out of the room, and into the hallway. They exchanged looks, as they looked back, and forth.

Akane, blinked. "Where did they go?"

Nabiki, shrugged. "No idea. I thought I just heard them auguring out here."

Kasumi, shrugged aside. "So did I."

Genma, held his finger up, making his point. "Maybe they fell through a trap door."

Soun, turned to Genma. "Oh come on Saotome, they probably just in another part of the museum."

Akane, turned to her sisters. "Well… they're pretty fast."

Everyone scattered around, to look for them, so find out, more or less, that they were nowhere to be found.


	2. Welcome of Ancient Egypt! Meet Abubakar!

Chapter Two:

Welcome To Ancient Egypt! Meet Abubakar!

Tatewaki, and Ranma, were plunged from the cube, before they found themselves, with their heads in the thick, deep sand. They got up, and shook off whatever sand that have clung onto their faces; they took at elongated look out into the vast distance. They couldn't believe their eyes; before them were glistening, whirling, sand dunes, and silky-smooth erges; which were made up of multi- hues of tan, brown, and beige, of the Gilf Kebir Plateau, of the Western Desert of Ancient Egypt.

"Whoa!" Ranma, let out.

"Amazing!" Tatewaki, slowly let out next.

They both turned left: sand, then right: more sand, and only sand; there wasn't another thing in site. Last but not least, they turned to each other, trapped in the longest staring contest of their lives. Only until Tatewaki, saw Ranma, grip the hieroglyphic box. Ranma, turned forward again, along with one question he had stored in the back of his mind.

"Where are we?"

Tatewaki, handed Ranma, a look. Irritation. "How should I know, Saotome?"

"What is this place?" Ranma, asked himself this time.

Nevertheless, Tatewaki, overheard it. "What makes ye thinkth I know so?"

Ranma, glanced over at Tatewaki, with a dropped brow. "I was being rhetorical."

Suddenly, out of the blue, Tatewaki, and Ranma's conversation, got interrupted, when they had heard a flute- sound, out in the distance.

Ranma, blinked. "Music?"

Tatewaki, turned back and forth, every what way. "Where is it coming from?"

Ranma, narrowed his brows together, in thought, before he tossed a quick glance at Tatewaki. "It seems that we aren't the only two out here."

Tatewaki, was taken aback. "Who on earth would be out here, in the middle of the desert?"

"I donno, but the faster we find them, the better," Ranma, answered at last, with a shrug.

"Good point; we can't exactly stand out here, all day. We shall start making our way."

"All right then, come on."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, started making their way across the desert plateau. After walking a good long mile, the complaints started to roll along with the both of them.

Ranma, wiped the sweat off his head. "Man, is it hot out here or what?"

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma, for the moment. "It beats the cold." After that Tatewaki, turned forward ahead. "Withal, without water, we could both end up dehydrated, unconscious, and/or possibly left out here in the sand, dead."

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki, quiet rattled. "Well hey, I don't feel like dying out here man, okay."

"Don't look at me," Tatewaki, jetted a quick look back at Ranma, before he shrugged. "There nothing I could do."

Ranma, handed Tatewaki, an off look. "Well, do you have any ideas on where we could be?"

"Out in the middle of the desert," Tatewaki, answered back in sarcasm.

Ranma, looked down at the box. "Maybe this can transport us, somewhere where there's civilization..or even back home… maybe…" Subsequently, he turned to Tatewaki. "Do you know how to read hieroglyphs?"

"Surprised, thou even know what that is."

"Do you know how to read this box, or don't you?"

Tatewaki's eyes sparkled with a great plan, in order for him to obtain the box back. "Why, of course... for I am quiet fluent in interrupting the langue of the Ancient Egyptians.

Ranma, handed him the box. "Well here then, you try to figure out what it says then."

Tatewaki, wore a small cleaver grin on his face. "Very well then." Tatewaki, took a long look at the box, before Ranma, questioned him father.

"Well, what does it say?"

Tatewaki, studied the box some more. "umm…"

"Well-" Ranma, growing impatient.

"It either says, we'll die out here by quicksand and be eaten by the Sphinx, or-" Tatewaki, shrugged, before he turned back to Ranma. "- I have not a clue of what it saith."

Ranma, grew angry. "You don't know how to read hieroglyphs, do you?"

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "Not a word of it."

"Uh…" Ranma, fell.

Tatewaki, kept walking on, leaving him there.

The minute Ranma, got back up, he ran in front of Tatewaki, stopping him from walking on; Ranma, grabbed him by his shirt, shaking him to death. "How dear you just leave me back there like that!"

Once Tatewaki, was able to control the shaking, he snapped back at Ranma. "As if I really care what happens to you! Leaving ye behind would give me one less thing to worry about!"

"Oh yeah, I'll boot ya in the head, and leave you there; then you'll know what it feels like!"

Tatewaki, looked back at Ranma. "If thou hath any brains, thee should'st acknowledge better than to squander all of our energy, by fighting all day.

"Um.." Ranma, pulled away before he folded his arms inward.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, continued walking on another good mile in silence, only before Ranma, just barely saw something, or in this case, someone in the long distance before them.

"I see something."

"Where? I see not a thing."

Ranma, pointed out in the distance. "Over there, right in front of us, you moron."

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma, with a confused stare. "Thou art just hallucinating so; the desert heart must be getting to thee."

"I ain't hallucinating nothing man! I'm telling you, there's something out there."

"Delusional is more like it," Tatewaki, grumbled in hostility.

Ranma, took a step back, before he looked up at Tatewaki. "You're not honestly stand there, and tell me that you don't see nothin'?"

Tatewaki, simply shrugged aside. "Probably just a mirage, or a illusion of some sort."

Then they both heard the flute once again.

Ranma, lifted his brow up to Tatewaki, making his point. "Then what's that, huh?"

Tatewaki, blinked in disbelief. "Then maybe we're both hearing things."

"Let's just go over there; it's not like we're getting any closer, walking over here."

Tatewaki, turned away. "Humph.. as if there's really anywhere else we can go."

After a X number of distance, Tatewaki, and Ranma, finally bump into a elderly Japanese man. He was lanky, and had the skin of copper. He had small slim eyes, and thin white hair. The man was wearing a in long, white, light liner robe, and sandals. This aged man, was extremely fluent in Egyptian; after living there for some time. He played the flute, which symbolized the wisdom of his soul. It's not that he had sat there, in the middle of the desert just for his wisdom, or his health, but he come out, more often or not, waiting for visitors who had came from the cube, akin to Tatewaki, and Ranma.

The two boys, stood there, and watch the elderly play for a minute, before Ranma, had interrupted.

"Uhh…hey, can you tell us where are?"

No comment.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, exchanged looks, before Tatewaki, leaned in. "Maybe he heard ye not."

Ranma, tried again, a bit louder. "Hey, flute guy, can you tell us where we are?"

The man, simply continued to play his flute. This led Tatewaki, to some advice. "Maybe ye shalt wait until he's done."

Ranma, stepped out to him. "Hey, old man! We're talking to you here!"

Tatewaki, shrugged aside. "Maybe he doesn't understand what we're saying."

"What are you talking about!? He isn't pay any attention at all!"

Ranma, was about to clobber the guy, until Tatewaki, held him back. "What dost ye think one is doing?"

Ranma, cracked his knuckles. "That ignorant prehistoric dinosaur, deserves a good beating."

Tatewaki, handed him an off look. "Well maybe he wants to be bothered not. Wherefore ye thinkth he's in the middle of the desert for?"

"After all, here we are in the middle of nowhere, of some random desert, that leads to who knows where. He could cooperate."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, where head to head this time.

"Maybe he's lost to, ever think of that?"

"Then maybe he should say so, instead of sitting there playing his stupid flute, ignoring us."

"Maybe he trust us not! Especially, after that last stunt you pulled!"

"Oh like the one you pulled earlier, where you left me behind in the middle of nowhere!"

"Thou should'st just stayed there!"

"Hey, we wouldn't be at this spot, if it wasn't for me."

"We wouldn't in the all this mess, if it wasn't for you."

"Well if you just handed me the cube, in the first place, this wouldn't have had happened at all!"

"If you would've picked another object, for our report, like I Tatewaki Kuno, had highly suggested, then thee need the cube not at all."

"Yeah, whenever you quite objecting to all of my suggestions."

"You mean, all of your lame sloppy ideas, and details."

Ranma, was on his tip- toes, when his face drew even closer to Tatewaki's. "Leave it to you, to write about that stupid, tacky box; saying it has some strange ability to transport you, in the middle of nowhere, in some desert!"

"How was I suppose to know that, that cube had supernatural power in it! Last I recall, is that most stuff in Ancient Egypt, is based off of legends, and myths!"

"Hey, I warned you not to be messing with that thing; now look where it got us!"

"If ye didn't butt so much in our report, you wouldn't be here right now!"

"It's your fault for not cooperating."

"Not cooperating!? I'm the one whose doing all the work."

"That's because you keep on kicking me out of it!"

Tatewaki, blinked before some thoughts appeared in his head. "Man, why is this starting to sound like daja've?"

Ranma, snapped at him, one last. "I donno!"

Nothing but silence it.

Ranma[, started off. "I don't hear any music?"

Tatewaki, blinked after. "I don't hear the flute."

They both turned to see the mysterious man sitting there, watching them. The elder, blinked a bit bemused. (Akins, and Nassor…) He blinked once more. (…no wait…they are different….) Then he sent out a strange, questioning look. (How can this be?) "You are in Egypt."

"Egypt!?" Tatewaki, and Ranma, let out in two different ways.

After that Ranma, re- questioned his query once more. "How in the world did we end all the way up in Egypt!?"

Ranma's question was finally answered, when the two slowly fallowed the elder's eyes to the cube, that Ranma, held in his hand. "We're in Ancient Egypt!?"

Ranma, shook his head. "There's no way; that's impossible!"

Tatewaki, sent Ranma, a questioning stare. "Yet, being transported by hieroglyphic cube is?"

"You mean to stand there, and tell me that, that little box sent us all the way back to Ancient Egypt?"

Tatewaki, just then brought up a very interesting question. "How else do you explain, all this sand?"

Ranma, looked around, with a frown. "Oh… yeah." Ranma, looked back at the man. "That doesn't explain what you're doing here?"

"Or how you could understand us?" Tatewaki, inquired intently.

"Or how you can even speak Japanese?" Ranma, finished out, thinking about the time.

The man turned to them, with a simple answer. "I am from Tokyo."

Tatewaki, stumbled as the man's world resounded in his head. "From-"

Ranma, finished, thinking the same way. "-Tokyo?"

The elder stood, bowed, and held out his hand. "I go by the name of Abubakar."

Ranma, eyed with him, with more odd looks; he turned to Tatewaki. "Is that even Japanese?"

Tatewaki. eyed Ranma, back, as if he were the most stupidest puppet, among the String Theory. "Why, Saotome, it's Egyptian, not Japanese."

"I also go by the name of Koushou, but they re-named it, once I came here," the elder explained.

"Okay, back to my other question, how did you get here?" Ranma, re-questioned, once more.

"I came here the same way you did. I've been here ever since," Abubakar, replied, explaining a bit at a time. Then he added. "I decided to stay here, in order to help those who have came from cube, just like you and your friend, so things don't get out of hand. "

Ranma, grew infuriated, yet exhausted. "Then why you were ignoring us before?"

"Oh..in times like these, Egypt, and those around us, are filled with deep distrust; especially of anyone from the outside. I must be extremely careful, about who I share my information with, about the cube. I am sure, as you both know that the Tool of the Dead, is a very mysteries, powerful object. So powerful, that there are many that will die for it."

"Tool of the Dead!?" Tatewaki, and Ranma, inquired in unison.

Abubakar, ogled at the two, with a deep look of intent. "Imagine what would happen if this cube if ever ended up in the wrong hands. Not only would those have a chance at disrupting all of history, and time itself; wars would spread among us like wildfire."

Ranma, stepped back. "Wait..so you're saying we stuck here?"

"Art thou saith there is a way back not?" Tatewaki, inquired further.

"There is a way back. When I decided to stay, I sent the cube back; many had came, and left since then."

"So, are you the only one that knows about the cube?" Tatewaki, asked.

Abubakar, turned to Tatewaki. "I'll let you know, who knows, and who doesn't." Abubakar, exchanged his glances back, and forth, from Tatewaki, to Ranma, back to Tatewaki. "Please, fallow me."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, started to fallow Abubakar, when Ranma, let out a sigh. "It's about time, we got out of here."

Tatewaki, held Ranma, back for a minute. Ranma, blinked confused for a minute. "Yeah, Kuno?"

"We've been transported to 3,000 years in the past; if anything goes wrong, it may reduce our chances of leaving here. The last thing we need to end up being slaves, or end building pyramids every day, for the rest of our lives; so I wouldst not do anything, stupid, like rob a grave, eat without paying, en engaged thyself to the pharaohs wife, or pick up any concubines, and hide them someplace, you audacious, enslaver of women."

"Hey Now! I am not! As if you're the one to talk!" Ranma, spat back.

"If ye pull any stunts akin to, and if ye get dragged away, I Tatewaki, shall not come back for you."

"As if I ever asked, pal!"

"Ha! Without I Tatewaki Kuno, here, thou wouldst get by, not at all; for ye to lack such knowledge of Ancient History."

Ranma, held out his fist up to Tatewaki. "Sooner, or later, it's you whose gonna be Ancient History."

Not even in a half a mile, Tatewaki, Ranma, saw huge sand walls of different shades, hues, and tones, of the colors of tan, beige, and mixed. Not to mention the art, sculpture, to be specific, the sphinx, and the pyramid of Giza, which weren't too far away. Ranma, also notice something else, as he cried in happiness.

"Civilization!"

Making through the stares, comments, and judgments, Abubakar, led Ranma, and Tatewaki, to a tent- like area. Although it was rear to have tables, and the amount of chairs around it, in Egypt; Abubakar, had clearly learned the hard way. Abubakar, leaned his hand out to the two chairs, on the other side of the table. "Please, sit down."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, took their seats, when they saw Abubakar, pull out a few tablets, and two very thick books, made of papyrus. Abubakar, flipped to the pages in wanted to; he looked back at the two. "Do you two have any idea, of what the Tool of the Dead, actually is, or what it's used for?"

"Of course not, that's why I'm doing a report on it," Tatewaki, answered, mocked by the irony.

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki, and snapped. "_Our_ report!"

"Essentially, the Tool of the Dead, was made, to bring the dead back to life, that strangely enough, is the completely opposite from The Book of the Dead."

"Yeah, but we aren't dead,"

"I believe that teleporting through time and along the life that goes with it, go hand in hand, do they not?" Abubakar, quizzed aside.

Tatewaki, eyed the box, that was on the table, with an understanding. "Ah…I see."

Ranma, scowled at Abubakar. "Are you saying that we have to die, before we go back, or somethin like that?"

Abubakar, shook his head. "No. Not at all."

Ranma, snapped at his next question. "So how do we get back?"

"The only way to get back, is to find the invisible pyramid."

"Find what?" Ranma, started with a bitter undertone.

"Invisible pyramid!?" Tatewaki, taken back with response.

"How are suppose to find an invisible pyramid?" Ranma, asked out next.

"With the tool of the dead," Abubakar, answered straight forwarded."

"How do you expect us to decipher this cube?" Tatewaki, inquired,

"In order to decipher the cube, you'll have to find Pyramid of Amen- Ra, first."

Ranma, eyed Abubakar, annoyed. "Another invisible pyramid?"

"No, it's the hidden pyramid; it's located in a place where no one can find it," Abubakar said, adding in details.

"What do you mean, in a place where no one can find it?" Ranma, spat out, growing more aggravated, and suspicious, by the minute.

"If anyone is caught near it, they will be put to death," Abubakar, informed them.

"Then how are we suppose to find that then?" Tatewaki, question afterwards, without knowing what to think.

"Relax, I'll have Akins, and Nassor, go with you."

Tatewaki, blinked in curiosity. "Who art Akins, and Nassor?"

Abubakar sighed, in deep thought, as he shook his head. "Akins, and Nassor." Abubakar, sent a momentary look at the two, before he continued. "Akins and Nassor, are both pharaohs of upper and lower Egypt."

"How can there be two pharaohs of upper and lower Egypt?" Tatewaki, griped in confusion.

Ranma, was clearly on a different page. "If we're going with a bunch of pharaohs, what could be possible in trouble for?"

"Well let's start off with the fact that Nassor, isn't a real pharaoh."

"Ha1 I Tatewaki Kuno, knewth there couldn't be two pharaohs, of upper, and lower Egypt."

"Although, everyone believes that he is. Nassor, is a undercover pharaoh, due to reason they could be put to death for. The only people who know this, are Nassor, me, and anyone that has came a left, from the cube. There are some suspicions about the matter around here, so if anyone ask, you didn't hear it from me."

Ranma, eyed Abubakar, upset. "Well…ain't that nice to know."

"In any case, Akins, and Nassor, will led you guys to Amen- Ra's tomb; and from there, you'll have to take his sarcophagus, and throw it into the river of life, which in this case, is lake Nasser, in order to bring him back to life."

Ranma, stared off in disbelief. "You want us to what?"

"Bring a mummy back to life? Art thou crazy?" Tatewaki, didn't stop. "What about the ten plagues?"

"That's what Akins, and Nassor, are here for; not to mention the Tool of the Dead," Abubakar, stated in sort explanation.

Ranma, narrowed at the both of them annoyed. "Sure…as if we could really bring anyone back from the dead."

"That's what the lake of life is for," Abubakar, added in again.

"Have you ever brought someone back to life before."

"Amen- Ra, has been back many times, due to the visitors from the cube. Besides, you two don't have another choice, Amen- Ra, is the only pharaoh who knows how to read and translate the cube."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, practically jumped out of their seats. "WHAT!?"

"Just beware of the Pyramid of Amen- Ra, just like any other pyramids, it filled with traps, such as dead ends, closing doors, and pitfalls; not to mention cruses, such as illness, death, blood poisoning, and other dangerous things."

Ranma, veined. "Cruses?"

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "Why of course, Saotome. It's ancient Egypt, what dost ye expect?"

"So, not only do have to worry about all those plagues, but now we have to deal with traps, and cruses too?" Ranma, questioned, as review.

Abubakar, nodded. "Afraid so." After that, he switched the topic. "Once you have Amen- Ra's sarcophagus, you guys will have to take a Nile."

Ranma, handed in a nasty scowl. "Yeah, with what? You're not gonna stand there, and tell us that we have to swim down the Nile."

"Not at all; with one of river crafts."

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "If ye acknowledge anything, thou wouldst knowth that the ancient Egyptians, used different types of water crafts, for transportation, shipping goods, and used funeral boats, to carry the dead."

Abubakar, pushed the books toward them. "It's all explained _here_." After that he added. "I'm going to grab us something to eat. After we're done eating, I'll take you guys to meet Akins, and Nassor."

With that Abubakar, left, leaving Tatewaki, and Ranma, to their own research.


	3. Meets Akins and Nassor! Pharahos!

Chapter Three:

Meet Akins and Nassor! Pharaoh's of Egypt's Time!

Abubakar, Tatewaki, and Ranma, were on their way to meet Akins, and Nassor, as made their way through an agricultural land of small villagers; villagers of farmers, and peasants who lived in waddle and dab huts, that were made of mud brick, pebbles, and straw. After that they had hit the town, which was filled with skilled and general workers, tomb builders, carpenters, and some part of the wealthy.

There, the three, saw two people come out, waiting by one of the many sanded walls. They were in transparent linen robes, with kilt- like garments, Shendyt, and flat papyrus sandals, filled of leafy designs. They had jet black wigs, and false beardes, and a Nemes, over the top of their heads. Kohl traced their eyes, rouge, colored their lips, red ochre, powder their faces, and henna polished their nails and toes. Not to mention the cinnamon perfume, that was drifting through the air, from the both of them.

Last but not least, they both had large amount of jewelry on them. Yet, due to certain adjustments, and modifications, they shared. The man on the right, had golden- copper collar on, that hung with tiny beds of ruby, amethyst, and turquoise, that spread throughout the neckline. The bracelets were just the same, expect for the fact, they contained garnet instead. He also had one long golden earring, on the left, that polished off a sparkling gleam. There was one silver amulet, that he wore under his clothes. It had a symbol, that had a secret meaning to it. A secret meaning, that only he, and his second- hand man, had shared. [AN: And I'm not talking about a scribe.]

The man on the left, included quite the opposite, for he had a golden- copper pectoral jewelry, which were decorated with garnet, quarts, and feldspar. The anklets where the same color, which shined with sliver stones, and other gems. For the other earring, he had in on the same side. He too, also had a sliver pendent, with the same secret encoding.

[AN *cough* :Yeah, I know…]

The man on the right, held the crook in his hand, as the one on the left, held the flail. Usually the man on the right, would wear the double crown; yet, again, due to certain arrangements, the double crown was sitting in a golden stoned box. A box, which was surrounded, and guarded by the scribe, and the guards. This too they shared, for they shared their noble home together.

Nevertheless, for the grand ruler, of all of Egypt, who didn't trade with someone else who wasn't a pharaoh; living with someone who wasn't a scribe, and who shared things with someone who wasn't his wife, or his concubines. Otherwise didn't give orders to someone who wasn't a vizier, noble, soldiers, craftsmen, or farmer, peasant. Someone who didn't even have build any pyramids.

Not that, that, that wasn't enough, out of a pharaoh's character, but there was something else. Something Tatewaki, and Ranma, would've never expected to see.

"Whoa-" Ranma, slipped out.

"Unbelievable-" Tatewaki, let out after.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, took a good look at the two pharaohs, who were almost identical to them, to each other, back to the pharaohs.

"They-" Ranma, immediately came to a pause; he just couldn't get the words out.

"They-" Tatewaki, was stuck at the same spot.

Ranma, flinched uneasy, for a few seconds, before he turned to Abubakar. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Tatewaki, and Ranma; Akins, and Nassor," Abubakar, introduced halfway.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Ranma, turned form the two, back to Abubakar, before he pointed back at the two. "They look just like us."

"Expect older, and not clearly not Japanese," Tatewaki, said, finishing his point.

[AN: Akins, is suppose to be like Tatewaki, as an Egyptian pharaoh, and Ranma, is suppose to symbolically take Nassor's place…if you know where I'm going with this.]

Akins, and Nassor, walked up to them.

"I am Akins, ruler of all of Egypt, for I stand here, before my fathers, who came before me."

"I am Nassor, seconded- hand ruler of all of Egypt, for I stand here, before my ruler Akins, before me."

Ranma, just glared over right at Tatewaki. "You just had to pick up that stupid thing, just you can take all the credit for our report, now didn't you?"

"Thou art still on that?" Tatewaki, gave him a smug grin back. "Besides, the way I Tatewaki Kuno, see it, this isn't turning out to be so bad."

Ranma, popped up at him. "Yeah, you only wish you can rule over me."

"Certainly in this lifetime I do," Tatewaki, smirked with a snort. "For ye, art not even a real pharaoh."

"Yeah, seeing as you act just like one!"

"I would love to make ye work as my servant, and build nothing more than pyramids, and sculptures of I Tatewaki Kuno, Akane Tendo, and Pig-tailed girl!" After that big speech flew off Tatewaki's chest, he laughed in enjoyment, taking it all in.

Ranma, wacked him over the head. "I don't think so."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, started to throw hits, kicks, and punches.

Nassor, eyed them. "Is it just me or-" he turned to Akins. "-do you see it too?"

Akins, blinked as he nodded. "Yes, I do; I see it too." After that he turned to Abubakar. "Did you tell them?"

Abubakar, simply shook his head. "Although, they are aware, that Nassor, is a undercover pharaoh."

Akins, blinked before he asked his next question. "Did you explain to them why?"

"I have only told them, that the reasons, could take the both of your lives," Abubakar, answered back.

Tatewaki, finally ended up on the ground, losing once more. "Huh..seem pretty week for a pharaoh, don't you think?"

Tatewaki, sat up, before he held out a fist back to Ranma. "Why you conceited little- I Tatewaki Kuno, shalt fell you for that!"

"Yeah, go ahead and try….seeing as you never win anyway," Ranma, carried on jeered on.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, were about to get into it again, when Tatewaki, overheard something that through him off.

"Please come, we shall to take you to our noble home," Akins, offered with an invite.

Tatewaki, put his hand on his chin, in thought. "Huh, I never recall any pharaohs, who have lived together."

Akins, and Nassor, exchanged looks with each other, before they heard the voice.

Abubakar, handed them a quick glance, before he cleared his throat. "It's because of the cube."

Tatewaki, looked up at Akins, an odd look. "We don't have anything to offer you."

"Innless it's that cube thing that you guys want; cause you ain't getting back, until we leave this place," Ranma, declared in firmly.

"Thou hast raised a good point there, for I Tatewaki Kuno, need it for my report."

"Heh, maybe you guys should keep it away from him, that way he won't have it for our report, that way I finally add in some of my ideas."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, started auguring back, and froth, once again, when they overheard Akins.

"We are not looking for any offerings."

"Or the Tool of the Dead," Nassor, added in.

"For we live differently from the others," Akins, answered with little explanation.

Ranma, just shook his head, before he turned to Abubakar. "Now, how do they understand us?" Then he made another point. "And you're not tell us, that they're form Tokyo, too."

"Yeah, how do they know any Japanese?" Tatewaki, questioned, just as confused.

"They thought me Egyptian, and I thought them Japanese," Abubakar, stated, making Tatewaki, and Ranma, look even more stupid then before.

Ranma, eyed back at Abubakar. "You're just getting a kick out of not telling us anything, aren't you!?"

"I figure some things are better left unsaid," Abubakar, replied back wisely.

"Yeah, I wonder what else, thou hast not told us yet," Tatewaki, comment, growing to his own suspicions.

Ranma, snapped form his motivation. "Look, can we just get this done, and over with, so we can get back?"

"Then we should make our way," Akins, started to walk off, when Nassor, went to join.

Nassor, toured to the other three behind him. "Please, fallow us."

No more than ten minute away, Akins and Nassor, led Tatewaki, and Ranma, to a huge, three- story, tall, narrow, somewhat round royal palace complex, which sat on top of a descent sized hill. There were different buildings that surrounded the royal palace, that were a good distance from it, such as the stables, wineries, breweries, butcheries, bakeries, flour sifters, grain grinders, spinners and weavers, grain silos, and many things, that they had stored their food in; not to mention a building apparent for the servants, and other official quarters sources.

The royal palace itself, sat in the center, in-between the Nile, and the Red Sea. The noble home was also made out of mud, brick, and stone, with expectation of limestone, and the highest quality wood. It had a flat rooftop, that was connected with a patio. The whole place with filled with gold, silver, and Egyptian art. In front of the grand entrance hall, there were two large statues, mixed with copper, bronze, and gold. They were the statutes of two particular statues before Akins time; on the left, namely his father Asim, and the right, his older brother Adio.

Ranma, eyed the statues oddly. "They're not, mummified in there, are they?"

Akins, and Nassor, let out some small chuckles, before Akins, replied back. "Why no, for they're just statues."

Ranma, eyed the statue again, as he squirmed at the thought. "They're still kinda creepy though."

Tatewaki, just looked aside in thought, leaving whatever comments he had, out.

They all finally, entered the entrance hall.

Ranma, looked around in bewilderment. "Look at this place."

"This is amazing," Tatewaki, let out, taking it all in.

Ranma, folded his arms, in disbelief. "There's no way you guys built this place by hand."

"Have ye never heard of pulleys, inclined planes, leavers, and the thousands of skilled labors, and craftsmen, who made all this happen? You said it thyself Saotome, all the lower-class did all the work."

"It just seems too good to be true."

"So ye think aliens help them; cause I assure you Saotome, they had not use recent technology to do it."

They all walked up a couple of steps, that led into a colonnaded walkway; which contained painted murals; which displayed a senesce of nothing but accomplishments, put up on the wall.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, continued to look all around, in astonishment.

"And you guys live here?" Ranma, questioned, in incomprehension.

"Yes, for so my brother, and my father, before me," Akins, simply answered back.

"There's a chapel, and shrine on the left, but-" Nassor, started to explain, before he got cut off.

"Withal, only the scribes, and other high priest, are the only ones allowed in there," Tatewaki, finished explaining.

"It seems you know quiet about us," Akins, added in, in amusement.

"We're doing a report about ancient Egypt, if that idiot ever lets me actually work on it."

Nassor, turned to Akins. "Why does everyone, that comes from the cube, keep on calling this place ancient?"

"Remember, many of them have mentioned before, that they were back in time. If that's the case, then that must mean, that they have came from a time ahead of us," Akins, clarified in justification.

"Acknowledge for ye to write, that the salves built the pyramids, and where being helped my aliens," Tatewaki, remarked in aggravation.

"The only one, who would write something that stupid, would be you!" Ranma, putting up his point, growing tired of it all.

Akins, turned around to face the other three. "We will have to go through the room of reception.

Everyone, walked down the audience hall, to the reception room, to another staircase, that finally led them into the living room. It was made of the finest linens. Woven mats, covered the high windows, and had furniture of cot- like benches, and luxury chairs; these chairs, where made with leather seats, and craved in a vine- like design, colored with ebony, ivory, and cedar. Stools, and a chest that contained clothes, sat on the ceramic tiled, and laminate- like floor. Last but not least, there were other boxes about, filled for jewelry, cosmetics, and many other things.

Ranma, folded his arms. "And here I thought that museum was tacky." All of a sudden, Tatewaki, elbowed him.

Ranma, backed away. "Hey man! What'd you do that for?"

Tatewaki, turned to him with a low bitter tone, with a sneer across. "Not for those who lived in three thousand years ago. Show some appreciation, would you?"

"I wouldn't be the one talking, if I were you? Compared to someone to objects everything I wanted to use in our report, you're just as bad," Ranma, pointed out in remark.

In haste, Tatewaki, grabbed, and pulled Ranma, in by his shirt. He growled in bitter hostile. "Thou shalt compare not those shabby objects, to the real thing!"

"Oh yeah, will maybe I just did!" Ranma, shot out, with his fist clenched.

"Why you- thou shalt take that back!" Tatewaki, ordered with an unmerciful look on his face.

"Give me one good reason why I should!"

They were about to exchange hits, when they caught a bunch of eyes, watching them. They both slowly turned, to other three, before them.

Abubakar, let out a small humors laugh.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, scowled before they yapped in unison. "What's so funny?"

Looks went around the room, when Nassor, and Akins, began to catch on. Then they let out a bit of laughter; seeing as it was ironic to see the two fight, when their so- called identical twins, actually got a long. Yet, the two fighters, never caught on. They just held out funny looks, out the other three.

"I will have one of the servants come, with something to eat," at this point, Nassor, excused himself, out of the room.

Akins, turned from the last spot Nassor, was at, to Tatewaki, and Ranma. "Please, come take a seat."

There where to leather cot- like love seats, that faced each other; which were also made out of ebony, ivory, and cedar. In the middle, stood a small, black marble table. Tatewaki, and Ranma, simply took their seats. Abubakar, on other hand, took one of the wooden stools, which contained a small mat, and took his place.

Tatewaki, looked around, when a few things caught his attention. This made him turn to Akins. "Wherefore so empty?"

Ranma, blinked as he noticed the same thing. "Yeah, don't you guys normally have all these people come in, for like offerings and stuff?"

"Precisely! What happened to all the, and beautiful maidens; not to mention the queen?" Tatewaki, questioned confused.

"Yeah, where are your wife, and kids at?" Ranma, questioned, assuming so.

Akins, exchanged looks with Abubakar, before he turned back to the two. "There is no queen."

Tatewaki, blinked in quite a shock, and let out in protest. "No queen!?"

Ranma, sent Akins, an odd look. "Yeah…" He glanced at Tatewaki, back to Akins. "…he's right, aren't you suppose to be a pharaoh?"

Tatewaki, practically stood out of his chair. "How could there not be a queen!?"

Suddenly, everyone turned when they had heard a bunch of dishes, that had hit the ground.

Akins, turned to the rest. "I will go see what's wrong."

The living room, they were in, had another staircase, on the other side, that led to the kitchen and the dining room, that was on the first floor; not to mention, along with the bathroom.

Once Akins, left into the kitchen, Ranma, simply folded his arms, out of the line. "Well whoever knew, pharaoh's are clumsy."

Tatewaki, glowered at Ranma, with a scowl, in bitter anger. "Why you conceited wretch. How low can a audacious scoundrel akin thyself go?"

"Aren't they suppose act like some kind of perfect god or something? Isn't that why they have servants in the first place? Well am I not right?"

"Keep it to yourself miscreant!"

Everyone sat there for a few minutes, when Akins, and Nassor, came back out with two trays, full with dishes, filled with food, and drinks; they were made of bronze, silver, and gold.

Everyone began to dig in, when Tatewaki, and Ranma, noticed them, sitting a little too close for comfort for them.

Ranma, gritted his teeth together, watching them, has he ate. "Er.."

Tatewaki, twitched a few times, confused, but decided to drop it, when he brought back their last conversation. "So, if ye hast queen not, then Nassor, must."

Nassor, simply shook his head. "For I have no queen either."

"How could you two, not have a queen!?"

"Yeah, why don't you two have a wife?"

Akins, and Nassor, exchanged looks at one another, when Abubakar, answered for them, once again.

"As they mentioned before, they live differently from the other pharaohs; moreover, a way you two might not understand. In addition without understanding-"

Ranma, finished for the elder. "-they could be put to death."

Abubakar, nodded along. "Exactly."

"Is it because they have no queen?"

Abubakar, shook his head. "That's not it, it's something else."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, exchanged odd looks, with a shrug.

"Nassor is the only family I have," Akins, looked at Nassor, with admiration in his eyes.

Tatewaki, stood there still. "No…it can't be." After that, he dropped to his feet. "Out of all the pharaohs I meant, and I met the _two_, who art womanless." Then Tatewaki, looked up at the two, as he pointed at Ranma, at the same time. "How couldst ye share all this, with likes of him."

Ranma, jumped off his seat, and right up by Tatewaki. "Hey don't compare me to him!"

Tatewaki, gripped back. "Huh? Why not?"

Ranma, was on his tip- toes, with a nasty scowl across his face. "Why you-"

Tatewaki, turned to Akins, and Nassor. "I can't even being to imagine what it would be like to live with the likes of him, for even a day."

Ranma, was about to snap at Tatewaki, again, when a question popped into his mind. "So how long have you two- been living here for?"

Akins, and Nassor, turned toward one another, trying to think of how they should answer. "-uh-"

Abubakar, filled in for them yet again. "Long enough."

"So what brings the two of you here?" Akins, questioned in curiosity.

"It was by accident. We were fighting over that box thingy, for an assignment we were-" Ranma, paused, when he turned back to Tatewaki. -_both_ suppose to be working on; but since that idiot, wouldn't let me anywhere near it, and wants to hog the _our_ whole report for himself, so he'll take all the credit, we ended up being transported in the middle of nowhere."

Abubakar, turned to Akins, and Nassor. "And by nowhere, he means the Gilf Keblr Plateau."

Tatewaki, glared at Ranma, in aggravation. "Thou shalt be glad to experience the real thing, compared to everyone else, who wouldn't even have the chance."

Ranma, escalated up right by him. "I'll be gladly to leave you here, just as you left me back there."

"Thou art still on that!?" Tatewaki, escalated back.

Abubakar, turned to Akins, and Nassor, when he filled in the next part. "That's when they met me."

Ranma, then jumped at Abubakar, next. "Yeah, and next time you play that stupid thing, ignoring us, I'm gonna break the stupid thing in half."

Tatewaki, held Ranma, back by his arms. "Control yourself Saotome."

First, Abubakar, looked at Tatewaki. "It's all right." Then he turned to Ranma. "I wasn't ignoring you, I just had to be sure about a few things, before I introduced myself to you two."

Tatewaki, just eyed Ranma, in disbelief. "There, you see."

Ranma, just stood there, shrugged over, with a frown across his face.

Akins, and Nassor, turned from the two, before they swapped looks, which eventually reached to Abubakar.

Abubakar, spoke next. "So, I brought them here, to see if you guys could help them get back to where they came from."

Ranma, stiffened Tatewaki's arms again, infuriated. "Yeah, then that dried up old mummy, told us that the only way to get home, is to find some invisible pyramid, that we can't find, cause we can't interpret this stupid box; so now we gotta go find some other pyramid, to find out that it's hidden in a place where no one can find it and-"

Tatewaki, cut him off short. "That's where you two come in."

"Yeah, that's because that prehistoric lunatic told us, that he only way to translate that box, is to bring some dead guy back to life, by throwing his coffin into some lake, only because he's the only one who knows how to read the stupid thing."

"That pretty much sums it up," Abubakar, said aside, already knowing that it was hard on the two.

Akins, and Nassor, nodded along.

"That sounds about right," Akins, added up.

Abubakar, turned to Akins, and Nassor. "So are you guys willing to risk yourself, going over there again?"

Ranma, filed around, when Tatewaki, gripped onto him tighter. "Not that you two are much help. What's all that crap about you not being a real pharaoh, for reasons you two could be put to death for; only to increases your stupidity by even going near that stupid pyramid, that could put you two to death anyway. At least according to what that old prune told us…so what heck man!?"

Tatewaki, held him even tighter. "Saotome, quiet trying to pick a fight with everybody."

"Special precaution was taking, when Amen- Ra, got out the first time. After that they kept on moving his sarcophagus to different locations; to prevent people coming in, and waking him up," Akins, started off in details.

"No one but us, Amen- Ra, and anyone else from the outside, know about the tool of the dead, so they don't know exactly why Amen- Ra, keeps on coming back to life, and we can't risk getting caught," Nassor, finished off in clarification.

"So basically, they think it's just a bunch of grave robbers, who keep dumping him in some lake, to keep him alive, because they don't understand what's really going on," Ranma, filled in, to his understanding.

"It's not that I would be put to death, if I went to find the hidden pyramid," Akins, began again.

"Since they art the head pharaoh, so you have the power too," Tatewaki, cutted in.

"Exactly," Akins, paused for a moment, before he continued. "In spite of this, if they catch me there with Nassor, and if they find out that he's not a real pharaoh, he can be put to death; if they figure out why, he's really only a undercover pharaoh, then we'll both be put to death."

"Do you understand now?" Nassor, explained, solemnly.

"Yeah- except-"

Tatewaki, interrupted Ranma, this time. "Yes, he understands."

Ranma, turned to him. "Hey."

"If Akins, and Nassor, have a secret that's specifically between them, ye shalt learn to respect their piracy, and quite nagging about them about it."

Ranma, just turned his head aside. "Humph."

Just then, everyone heard another voice, from the door. "Pardon me, for interrupting, but I have a brought an offering for you two."

"Actually, you've came in right on time. This will save us, from looking for one you," Akins, replied with grate expectation. "In this case, I will make an exception, come on in."

One of the servants, came in with a bowl of pomegranates.

Akins, and Nassor, widened their eyes, when taste already hit their mouths.

"You've brought pomegranates!" Akins, applied happily.

"The tress, and shrubs, are full of them, at this time," the Sasuke- like servant, added. [AN: A Sasuke- like servant, who doesn't exactly look like Sasuke.]

Nassor, turned to the others. "Yeah, last year wasn't so good."

"Where on earth did you get all those pomegranates from?" Tatewaki, questioned, for how quick they came.

Akins, and Nassor, got up, when Akins, responded to the fallowing. "Fallow us."

Akins, and Nassor, led Tatewaki, and Ranma, their back yard, while Abubakar, simply fallowed. They all finally viewed a beautiful view of a garden, filled with fruit trees, other exotic tress, and not to mention other botanical, and zoological life; not to mention a pond, that was nearby, that was hidden away, towards the side.

Akins, and Nassor, looked around at the tress, and shrubs. "Wow."

"I've never seen our tress, and shrubs, produce, so many pomegranates before," Nassor, applied rather content.

"Our trade with the other pharaohs, will be very good for the rest of this time, Akins, expressed without doubt."

Nassor, slowly walked up to Akins, eying him in with a single. "I think this calls for celebration."

"Yet for we have company, very important company to attended to," Akins, warned Nassor, before they decided on any big social gatherings.

Nassor, walked up very close to Akins, before he lowered his voice. "That was not the type of celebration I was talking about." After that he whispered his plans in his ear..

Akins, lowered his voice to Nassor. "Right, I see…what if we get caught?"

"I don't see how….." Nassor, shrugged aside. "Besides, I honestly do not see what they can do about it."

"What if they hear us?" Akins, questioned back.

"We will do our best to stay quiet," Nassor, responded.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, exchanged odd, questioning looks toward one another, before they saw the other two, walk up to them.

"We will have our servant, set up your rooms for the night."

The servant, turned to Tatewaki, and Ranma. "Please, fallow me, and I will take you up to your rooms."

The servant took the two, to the third floor, down to the last rooms, that were at the end of the hall. Tatewaki, took the room on the left, while Ranma, took the one on the right. The rooms, that had floors of wooden columns, which had different palms in it; not to mention the hallway. Yet, there was one more room, that was in the middle, which Akins, and Nassor, secretly shared, that no one else knew about. This room, contained a door, that led to a bigger part of the room, that was filled with fort- like tents.

Later that night, Ranma, couldn't sleep, and due to cause, and effect, he needed up knocking on Tatewaki's door. Ranma, waited there in the hallway, until the door opened. Tatewaki, was taken back, almost startled. "Ranma Saotome…" Tatewaki, constrained himself back, on a suspicious edge. "What art ye doing here."

Ranma, drifted from Tatewaki, to the side, as he shrugged one shoulder. "I can't get to sleep."

"Dost ye hast any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry man, didn't mean to wake you."

Tatewaki, shook his head. "Mention it not, for I can't get any sleep myself."

"Why, had a nightmare about mummies attacking you, or somethin'?" Ranma, teased him joking around.

Tatewaki, eyed him. "You dream about dead guys?" [AN: Do not own, from The Mummy!]

Ranma, steeped back, before he handed Tatewaki, a bazaar look. "What, no."

"Then wherefore ask?"

"Then what's keeping you up?"

"Thou art the one knocking on my door; what is it that's keeping thee up?"

"I just wanna take a look around?"

"Wherefore?"

"Oh come on, you can't stand there, and tell me, you don't have your own suspicions."

Tatewaki, narrowed both his eyes, at Ranma. "For I Tatewaki, do. Are you going somewhere with this?"

"I just want to be sure, that we aren't falling into any traps. You said it yourself Kuno, that we may be dragged away, and put to death ourselves. If we end up anywhere near that one pyramid, that might just happen."

"You think that Akins, Nassor, and Abubakar, are setting us up?"

"Let's face it Kuno, those two are keeping something from us. Then there's that old freak, who coming up with all these crazy stories, about invisible pyramids, and other pyramids, that we can't even find. The way it sounds, it sounds like we're never gonna get out of here."

"Saotome, they are being ridiculous; get some sleep, would you?" Tatewaki, was about to close the door, when Ranma, pushed it back open. "Oh come on Kuno, it even sounds like they want to takes us to that pyramid, bring that mummy guy back to life; just so we can be caught, dragged off, and put to death."

Tatewaki, sighed. "All right, all right…I guess I Tatewaki, will tag along your little journey-" Then he sent out a glare. "Just so I can get some rest afterwards; cause acknown for ye to keep me up all night, otherwise."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, headed down the hall, when they had heard some laughter. Tatewaki, and Ranma, turned back around, when that got closer, to the voices; to only discover, that they belonged to Nassor, and Akins.

Deep in the back room, in the fort Akins, was laying there, in Nassor's arms. "I wonder how the other two would react, if they found out?"

Nassor, looked up at Akins. "About us?"

Akins, nodded. "Yeah, us; they already know about everything else."

Nassor, shrugged. "Who knows. Then again, if they found out, they may never wanna be near us again." After that he looked up at the ceiling in thought; his eyes meet Akins once again. "We- didn't forget to tell them anything, did we?"

Akins, shook his head. "I don't think so; they seem to have it pretty well down."

"Do you think those two will ever end up like us?"

Akins, laughed as he shrugged. "Who knows; if they did, it'll be definitely something they wouldn't regret."

"I mean if they could be transported here, all the way to Egypt, from the Tool of the Dead, find in invisible pyramid, and bring Amen- Ra, back to life, I guess anything can happen," Nassor, added aside with a shrug.

"Maybe there's a way we can assist, and see what happens," Akins, started off with a plan.

"For that is a fine plan, indeed," Nassor, added in with a good word.

Akins, let out some more laughter. "That's true….I just hope everything's works out, and they find their way back."

The Nassor, asked the last question. "Ready for some sleep? We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow?"

Akins, nodded. "Yeah." After that, he blew out his oil lamp, and snuggled closer to Nassor; Nassor, then did just the same.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, exchanged odd glances with each other, before Ranma, popped the first question.

"What the hell did they mean, if we ever end up like them?"

"Well I Tatewaki Kuno, would sure not regret, ruling over you Saotome, if we do ever end up like that."

"Oh yeah, as if that's really gonna happen."

"Although, it does make you question why Akins, would let Nassor, stay in the royal palace, in the first place.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, Nassor isn't a real pharaoh; neither is he a vizier, scribe, priests, or any other noble. He also, never mentioned anything about being a soldier, or working as craftsmen, and he is defiantly not a farmer, servant, or peasant. I mean if Nassor, is working for him any type of form of way, then why is he living here?"

Ranma, eyed Tatewaki, in a way he never had before. "So, that's what you were suspicious about.

"Additionally, without a queen, or with any women at all, for that long. It's starting to it harder to believe that Akins, is a real pharaoh at all."

"That is strange," Ranma, cutted in.

"Withal, other than that, there's nothing else for us, to be really suspicious about," Tatewaki, responded, in the end.

"Do you think they could be keeping anything else, from us?"

"I donno, but if they are, then it's most likely, we won't find out, until then. I'm heading back to bed," Tatewaki, walked away, back down the hall again, after that.

Ranma, glanced at the door, back to the spot Tatewaki, was with a sigh. After that, he dragged his feet down the hall, back into his room, for some sleep, for the night.


	4. Hidden Pyramid of Amen-Ra! Take Caution!

**Chapter Four: **

**Hidden Pyramid of Amen- Ra! Take Caution! **

Everyone headed out the next morning, when the four turned to Abubakar, one last time.

"Are you sure, you don't want to come?" Akins, asked with an invite for the last time.

Abubakar, shook his head. "You know I can't."

"So the old freak ditches us, and now we're stuck with them," Ranma, protested, with one finger appointed to the two so- called twins.

Abubakar, simply shook his head. "I would…but if I get caught, I won't be able to help anyone else from the cube anymore."

"It's risky enough, just for us to go even near there," Nassor, clearly on Abubakar's side.

Ranma, dropped his head down, and sighed. "Yeah…I guess you're right."

After their final good-byes…[AN: For the meantime.]…Akins, Nassor, Tatewaki, and Ranma, started to make their way out to the location of Amen- Ra's tomb. [AN: A.K.A Pyramid of Amen- Ra. Which was down from the Giza, pyramids, but west before the Kharga Oasis. [AN: Basically in the western desert, in the middle of nowhere again.]

After a X number of miles, Akins, and Nassor, were walking behind Tatewaki, and Ranma, at the time strategizing their plan, in order to pair Tatewaki, and Ranma, up as they were; along came the low and whispering voices, that belonged to no other, then Akins, and Nassor.

"So Nassor, how should we proceed? Any ideas?" Akins, asked, walking along beside him.

"I say we continue walking behind them, and just watch them, for now," Nassor, answered along with a quick glance back.

"I was thinking that once we're inside Amen- Ra's pyramid, we should split up, by using the traps," Akins, suggested, before he added another thought. "This will give them a chance to explore the pyramid on their own.

"A very worthy idea," Nassor, expressed in happiness.

Ranma, and Tatewaki, turned to their heads to the two, with questioning looks.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about back here?"

"We're simply talking about the pyramid of Amen- Ra," Nassor, half- way truthed.

"What about it?" Ranma, asked defensively.

"We were simply stating our adventures before is all," Akins, added in, covering for Nassor."

"Saotome, for I had not warned you enough!?" Tatewaki, spat out after.

Ranma, simply turned back around. "Humph."

Akins, and Nassor, went back to their conversation.

"That was quit close, wouldn't you say so, Akins?" Nassor, questioned on.

"Yes, it was quite close, indeed," Akins, agreed on terms.

With agreed terms, Akins, and Nassor, kept silent, for the next thirty- minutes or so, before the whispering continued again.

"What if we don't find it this time?" Nassor, inquired this time, worriedly.

"Well…we have to, otherwise, our own plans will be ruined," Akins, replied back on stable ground.

Ranma, stopped as he veined. "Now what are they gabbing about back here?"

Tatewaki, shrugged aside. "Who's to say Saotome."

Ranma, turned around this time in even more protest. "Ugh…how much longer, you guys, I'm tired of walking around in the middle of nowhere again, all day."

"It's just up ahead," Akins, snipped off carefully.

Nassor, held out a water container in his hand. "Would you two like some water?"

"Why, is it poisoned…or are you planning on dumping it over my head?" Ranma, scowled with an angry stare.

Akins, and Nassor, exchanged anomalous, questioning looks with each other.

"Why would we dump the only water we have, over your head?" Akins, asked, just as confused a Nassor.

Ranma, sighed with his head down. "Forget I mentioned it."

After that, they continued on walking mile, after mile, step, after step, in the glazing heat, that put Tatewaki, and Ranma, right back how they felt, when they had first arrived.

Ranma, stopped, and turned to the other two, once again. "Okay I'm starting to think we're going in circles around here."

"So am I!?" Tatewaki, subconsciously, accidently, on Ranma's side. "Just where is this Pyramid of Amen- Ra, at!?"

Akins, and Nassor, switched glances with each other, before they looked back at the other two.

"There could be a slight chance, that- we could be lost," Akins, exposed at last.

"WHAT!?"

"Ugh! You're kidding?" Ranma, started off with a shout.

"Thou art not serious!?" Tatewaki, in surprised disbelief.

"So we were going in circles!?" Ranma, glowered with dagger- fire looks.

"These sand dunes, are almost mountain- like, for we were going in circles," Akins, said along with the description of the area.

"Hey, I thought you guys said that you knew where it was!?" Ranma, said for the fact he assumed so.

No comment.

"Point taken', you two seem to have found it all those other times," Tatewaki, added in, in suspicion.

No comment.

Ranma, handed them a straight- demanded look with a shrug. "Will how did you guys find it last time?"

They both went into a long pause. "Uh…"

"Well…" Nassor, started without wanting to come to the conclusion he hypothesized.

"It was here- last time we were at this spot," Akins, informed as he noted his coordinates.

"Maybe they tore it down, and moved Amen- Ra's tomb elsewhere," Tatewaki, speculated with a shot.

"Maybe it's hidden somewhere, where we have to be here at a certain time of day, in order to see it," Ranma, stated talking about illusions.

"We're afraid, that there might another explanation," Akins, spoke in response, before another voice, popped up.

"Or maybe there's no such thing, and my suspicions were right about you guys, all along!" Ranma, fired up in expression.

"Or, there's a good chance, it still might be in this spot," Nassor, injected, working up to his, and Akins's conclusions.

"Well then where is it, cause I Tatewaki Kuno, see it not!?"

Akins, starched the back of his neck, this time in the feeling of guilt, for not warning Tatewaki, and Ranma, any sooner. "Nassor, and I believe, that you two maybe standing on it."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, quickly look down at their feet. "Huh?"

"There's a good chance, it could be buried, from our last sand storm," Akins, finally let out.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, dropped their jaw. "Huh!?"

"Akins, was about to have the pyramid dug up, but then the guards came and said it was best for it to stay remain hidden, in order to protect Amen- Ra; so that no one can disturb his sleep."

"WHAT!?"

"We apologize before hand, for we have not mention this to you two sooner," Akins, gave a deep bow.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, just eyed them.

"So you expect us to dig up this stupid pyramid!?" Ranma, asked throwing out aggressive looks.

Tatewaki, snapped out next. "We can't do all that with just us, on our bare hands, that's insane."

Ranma, handed Tatewaki, another look he had never given him before. "Compared to someone who can build tacky a ice- skating rink, in over night, I beg to differ."

"Then thou shalt complain not, if I were you!" Tatewaki, snarled angrily with a scowl.

"That's why I brought these," Akins, finally took the winnowing scoops out."

"With those!?" Ranma, veined and twitched as he protested out in anger.

Tatewaki, tossed a nasty scowl at Ranma. "For someone as thee to believe that they were out here, planning to burry us."

Ranma, whacked Tatewaki, over the head with his elbow, before he turned to the other two. "Are you sure there's no other way, for us to get back home?"

"We have tried other ways, but they had all failed," Akins, responded in a serious tone.

"Amen- Ra's the only one that can read the Tool of the dead, no one else," Nassor, replied next.

"How is it that Amen- Ra, is the only one that can?" Tatewaki, questioned in wonderment and concern.

"Because he is the one that created it," Akins, explained in short, in the loophole of forgetness. "That is how he became a pharaoh, in the first place."

Ranma, lifted his brow along with a frown. "I also thought you guys said, that no one else knew about that stupid box?"

"He had done many good things had come, and we believe it at first to be Amen- Ra.. only to find out, that it was the Tool of the dead. After Amen- Ra, was ceased, we soon found a note, and the Tool of the dead, that came with it," Nassor, continued for Akins. "We were trying to figure out how it worked, but none of us knew how to read it."

Akins, and Nassor, took turns, explaining each part at a time.

"Then one day, it was gone, nowhere to be found," Akins, started.

"Only for it be reappeared again."

Akins, handed Tatewaki, and Ranma, a typical look of senses. "That was the day we met Abubakar."

"So basically you're saying this thing has a mind of its own?" Ranma. Hypothesized poorly.

Akins, and Nassor, blinked in momentary thought, before they turned to each other. Akins, eyed Nassor as he lowered his voice. "Maybe the Tool of the dead, really does have a mind of its own."

"Seeing it's them two and all." Nassor, said back in a low tone.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, just blinked, confused for a minute.

Akins, and Nassor, held out the two winnowing scoops out towards Tatewaki, and Ranma.

"Are we all ready?" Akins, asked with a small grin, form keeping Tatewaki, and Ranma, from exploding.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, held the winnowing scoops in one hand, with their heads hung downward with a sigh.

Ranma, just eyed his winnowing scoop, before he looked up at the other two. "I guess we don't got any other choice, do we?"

"Afraid not," Akins, finished at last.

Everyone started to dig around, when Ranma, bumped into a starting point. "Hey guys, I think I found something."

"That wouldst be the pyramid of Amen- Ra, Dim- wit," Tatewaki, ridiculed in annoyed hostility.

After that Ranma, and Tatewaki, started off fighting with their winnowing scoops.

Then after that, when Akins, and Nassor, finally got the two to calm down, they started to dig, and dig, and dig; with a few breaks in-between, they finally dug up the Pyramid of Amen- Ra. [AN: To make long story short.]

The Pyramid of Amen- Ra, was built no more differently than any other Pyramid, that was in Egypt. It was made out of limestone, granite, and other special stones for the king. The pyramid had a height of two-hundred and seven feet, a length of four- hundred and two feet, a diagonal of seven thousand feet, a ridge of four-hundred feet, and last but not least, a height of its lateral surface of fifty feet.

[AN *coughs* :Yeah I know…it's a more- oddly shaped pyramid.]

Furthermore, just like all the other pyramids, this pyramid of Amen- Ra, had a entrance to the right side, a entrance above that by grave robbers, and two air shafts; below that, was a subterranean camber, along with one of the pitfall traps. Simply within it, contained the grand gallery, the queens camber, and the kings chamber. [AN: Which was in the heart of the pyramid of course.]

On the other hand, this pyramid, had some traps in there, that other pyramids didn't. Since half- way down the entrance, there was nothing but a maze, filled with dead ends, trap doors, and areas that were so dark, you couldn't even tell if you were even close heading towards the right way or not. If anyone made it past that, they would've made it successfully into the grand gallery.

The grand gallery, was filled with Amen- Ra's life story, yet, there were other types of drawings of signs, and warnings of the ten plagues, illness, death, blood poisoning; not to mention things about the Tool of the dead, itself. There were also other secret encodings, that connected to the Tool of the dead, that were important to know, even before entering. There were trapped walls, pitfalls, and other things that would've prevented anyone successfully making it to the other side. This concluded a door at the end, the only closed, if someone didn't make it through at a certin time; if the door closed on them, they would've had to turn around, and go back. [AN: Depending more or less on the situation.]

If anyone did get past the grand gallery, there were only more mazes, and dead ends along the way. If that wasn't enough, the queen camber, and kings camber, were no more easier. Hidden doors feel in vertical formation, and arrow heads were released in different areas, due to certin strings that were nearly invisible to the eye; only in order to protect the kings, and queens tomb. Not to mention a pit filled with Viper, and Cobra snakes. AN: Don't ask me how they got there.]

The night appeared over the pyramid, as Tatewaki, and Ranma, took a good look at the Pyramid of Amen- Ra.

"That's one strange looking pyramid," Ranma, started off as he tossed a few more odd glances at it.

Tatewaki, gawked at it. "Shouldn't the dimensions be a little more-" He lifted his brow. "-even."

"Now, now, Amen- Ra, had built this pyramid within the instructions of the Tool of the dead," Nassor, stated in explanation.

Ranma, handed another look at the other two. "It's not gonna collapse on us, is it?"

Akins, chuckled along with the though. "Why, of course not, why would you think that?"

Tatewaki, and Ranma, handed each other the same look, knowing that Akins, didn't know what he was talking about. Tatewaki, then stepped up to Ranma, before he lowered his voice. "Now try convening them that the world is round."

Ranma, just shot him a look. "Yeah- right."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, where trapped in another long staring contest, completely ignorant to the other four eyes that where watching them carefully at the time.

"Are you two ready?" Akins, asked in a serious yet clever tone.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, just then stiffened back, frozen in place.

After that, Nassor, pulled a fast one. "If you two need some more time, we can wait."

Ranma, hunched up and turned to the other two behind him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Akins, and Nassor, exchanged glances, before Akins, looked back at the other two. "Have you two decided to change your minds?"

"Do you two still want to enter Pyramid of Amen- Ra?"

Tatewaki, simply threw a anxious cough aside. "We shalt be best on our way," after that he walked away.

They all finally made it to the pyramids entrance, when Tatewaki, and Ranma, finally took their very first steps into the Pyramid of Amen- Ra. Before their full blown search for Amen- Ra's sarcophagus, Akins, and Nassor, grab a torch, that was attached to both sides of the pyramid's walls. Nassor, held the torch he had to Tatewaki, and Ranma. "Here, this is for the two of you."

[AN: What is it with Tatewaki, and Ranma, with torches? *laughs* :Nevermind, on with fic.]

The path they took, eventually ended with a fork in the pyramid. After that Akins, and Nassor, put on a small act, only pretending not to know which way to go.

"So which way, huh?" Ranma, questioned in suspicious bitterness.

Akins, and Nassor, turned to each other with a long sigh.

"Don't tell us we're trapped in here already!?" Ranma, pulled back in almost disbelief.

Akins, and Nassor, turned to the other two. "Uhh…"

"It's not that," Akins, stated first, trying to figure out how he was going to throw Tatewaki, and Ranma, off track.

Ranma, tackled his next question. "Don't tell me…you guys forgot the way."

Akins, looked right at Ranma. "We forgot the way."

Ranma, and Tatewaki, fell.

"It has been so long since we have had anyone come here, from the Tool of the dead," Nassor, added in at last, trying to handle the situation all at once.

"So wherefore are we to do?" Tatewaki, asked in curiosity.

"You're not about to tell us that we have to find something, to bring something back to life, in order to find something else; or tell us that we have to dig our way out of here or somethin'?" Ranma, added in hostility.

"We may have to split up, to see which way is the right way," Akins, said thinking up a fake plan.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, turned to Akins, and Nassor. "Uhh.."

"Which way do you want to go, Nassor?"

"I'll pick the right."

"Okay then, that way we will go," Akins, replied accepting Nassor's direction. After that he turned to the other two. "If we have found the way we will come back for you two." In the following, Akins, and Nassor, left leaving the two stand there alone, in middle of a ancient pyramid they didn't know how to get out of.

Ranma, blinked as he simply stood there with a shrug. "Well…I guess they leaves us going left then." Ranma, started to walk off, when he noticed that Tatewaki, wasn't behind him, as he thought. On the other hand Ranma, caught him still staring in the other direction, where Akins, and Nassor, had took off. Once, Ranma, went back for him, he grabbed Tatewaki's gi sleeve, and pulled him away. "Come on you."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, started up another argument, that led them all the way to be the beginning of their previous agreements; this also led them half- way down the path, when Tatewaki, came to a sudden halt, in thought. "Stop Saotome."

Ranma, turned to him with a frown. "Now what do you want?"

"If I Tatewaki Kuno, am correct, I believe Nassor and Akins, has us going down to the subterranean camber."

Ranma, folded his arms as his eyes leaned towards Tatewaki. "Your point?"

"It means we're lost miscreant."

"How are you so sure?"

"If you ever studied thy history, ye shalt acknown how the ancient Egyptians built the pyramid. The subterranean camber, is below, away from the queens, or maybe in this case, only kings camber."

"So then, we'll just have to turn back then," Ranma, simply stated afterwards.

"Don't you see Saotome, there is no doubt that Akins, and Nassor, already knew that."

"So they sent us down on here on purpose?"

"They're the ones who hath been here before, they're the ones who give intrusions on how to build these pyramids; not to mention they're the ones, really only know about the Tool of the dead; what makes ye think they wouldn't know."

"Why?"

Tatewaki, lowered his voice, in a solemn tone. "I am still trying to figure that out myself, Saotome."

Then Ranma's own suspicions came back to him. "See I was right, wasn't I? They left us trapped in here to die."

"If they left us trapped here to die, we wouldn't be able to make the choice to come back," Tatewaki, put in, making Ranma, feel stupid.

"If they were helping us, they would've led us the right way," Ranma, retorted back, making Tatewaki, feeling stupid this time.

"Well once we figure out why they left us a distraction, we'll know whose right," Tatewaki, filled in on somewhat of a challenge.

"The only reason they would leave us a distraction; is so they can take off with that dead guys coffin, blame it on us, and keep it for themselves so we can't find it," Ranma, hypothesized with continuous failure.

Tatewaki, toured towards Ranma. "Let's just fallow them, shall we?"

The two finally made it out of subterranean passage way, back on the path Akins, and Nassor, were on. The only thing they didn't know, is that Akins, and Nassor, were actually behind them the whole time; hiding in hiding places, Ranma, and Tatewaki, didn't know about.

Up ways from the path, where steps, steps,, and more steps, in the pyramids, that traced along the side of the pyramids shape. Tatewaki, and Ranma, finally made it to the Grand Gallery, where they saw the art of Amen- Ra's life within.

All of a sudden Ranma, backed right into Tatewaki. "Whoa."

Tatewaki, held his fist up to him. "What art ye doing?"

Ranma, pointed to painting on the pyramid wall. "Take a look."

Tatewaki, looked at the wall, and froze in place. "No way."

What the two saw, was a huge picture of the ancient cube itself. Tatewaki, studied the picture, when he had noticed some more hieroglyphics underneath.

"To bad you didn't know how to read hieroglyphics, say Kuno?" Ranma, questioned has he teased, just to get him worked up.

Surprising on the other hand, Tatewaki, messed with him back. "Oh but I do."

Ranma, looked like he was about to knock Tatewaki, out with one of those winnowing scoops, and bury him alive with it, right then, and there. "Why you…I thought you couldn't read hieroglyphics!"

"Watch and learn, scoundrel."Tatewaki, started reading the hieroglyphics the wrong way. "Paper, bird. Line, line, line, line, line, line… line, line, line...line, line, line, line. Line, line…line, line, line, line, some other strange symbol. Bird, water, cane, treasure, arm, foot, lion, eagle. Eagle, cup and cane, chicken, cane, half a mask, snail, eagle. Eye, arm, mask, bird, arm, cup, treasure, mask, snail-" He, turned to Ranma, before he let out the last one. "Eagle."

Ranma, sent out a priceless face expression. "You're so full of it!"

Tatewaki, leaned in closer to the pictures. "I wonder what it means?"

"Ugh…" Ranma, fell. "It doesn't mean anything the way you're going!"

"Halt Saotome, there's more-"

Ranma, just groaned tiredly in annoyance.

"Bird, rope, arm, treasure, space, eagle, lion, eagle, owl, eagle, water, treasure, space, arm, owl, space, mask. And there's the strange one, that I can't make out at the end."

Suddenly, the door to the entrance, and exit of the grand gallery closed on them.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, exchanged looks, before they both looked around.

"What just happen?" Ranma, asked knowing that whatever just happened wasn't good.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, went to check out what it was, when they had ran into a door.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, exchanged looks, before Tatewaki, expressed his confusion. "What on earth?"

"Maybe we can get out the other way," Ranma, suggested it, although he knew better. They checked the other side.

Ranma, and Tatewaki, exchanged glances once again, when Ranma, remembered what had happened before they heard the noise. "What did you do?"

Tatewaki, leaned towards him, as he hunched back. "What thou mean, what I did?"

"You're the one that was reading all that wired stuff."

"It's called hieroglyphics, wretch, and I honestly say, not even I Tatewaki Kuno, knew what I hast readth."

"Great, thanks to you, now we gotta find a way to get out."

"As if I the Blue Thunder, knew that was going to happen."

"Yeah, cause whatever you read, it trapped us in here!" Ranma, paused for a minute, before another quick thought hit. "Just start thinking of a way to get out of here."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, stood there in thought

"If only we knew what that painting said," Ranma, brought up first.

Just then, Tatewaki, snapped his fingers, with a grin on his face. "I got it!"

Ranma, blinked in surprise. "You do!?"

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "Fallow me…innless thou want to be left behind again."

"Don't even joke about that!"

Tatewaki, and Ranma, where at the door, before Tatewaki, closed his eyes, with one finger out. "Open sesame." After that, he felt a fist hit his head. He turned Ranma, before he griped and complained as he rubbed his sore spot. "What was that for Saotome!?"

"Well you focus already!"

Tatewaki, just eyed. "Thou never know."

Ranma, sighed in thought. (I kinda wish that _**did**_ work.)

"Okay, well for starts, whatever you said, closed the door; so maybe this deals with some kind of meaning, that deals with animals," Ranma, gritted his teeth together. "Err…because that makes sense."

"It does," Tatewaki, admitted at a point.

Ranma, blinked before he turned to Tatewaki. "It does...?"

Tatewaki, nodded in serious this time. "The Ancient Egyptians believed that they owned a local, sacred animal that represent the gods themselves."

"How does that get us out of here?" Ranma, started off again.

"As if I know," Tatewaki, snapped back, as if Ranma, were a hot stove.

Ranma, shook his head. "Ugh…" Then he handed Tatewaki, a off stare as he stormed at him. "You're the one that claims that know everything about this place, so start thinking of something that can get us out of here."

"Our situation isn't exactly textbook; not even the Tool of the dead is in there."

Ranma, blinked when he took a step back. (It never fails for him to say something actually useful. "That's it!" Ranma, dug through is pocket, before he pulled out the cube. "This whole entire mess, started with this thing; maybe this will help us read it..or even better, get us out of here."

"How? We don't know how it works ourselves," Tatewaki, added in, just has stuck as Ranma, was.

"We're just going to have to try to find a way," Ranma, declared as he looked at the cube.

"Point taken, Amen- Ra, made the cube, and this is his pyramid, so there has to be something," Tatewaki, starting to think more seriously on the topic.

"That's right, there has to be something like-" Then he looked up at Tatewaki."-like some kind of combination or something.

"Combination of what?"

Ranma, shrugged. "I donno…there has to be a code, or something."

"Maybe there's a hidden key we know not of," Tatewaki, spoke up next.

Ranma, walked up to the wall, before he turned back to Tatewaki. "Maybe it's hidden in the wall someplace."

"Maybe the combination has to deal with animals, and/or the gods," Tatewaki, tipped in.

"I say we take another look at that wall painting," Ranma, started off, with an actual idea.

"Very well," Tatewaki, simply agreed aside.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, stared at the wall, when Tatewaki, studied the plain lines carefully. "Maybe the code, includes the number of animals."

Ranma, eyed Tatewaki, with an mocking thought; referring to the two doors. "What number two?"

"Maybe the first number in the code, is two," Tatewaki, thinking ahead.

"How do we know which one of these, represents two."

Then the answer finally hit Tatewaki. "The lines, they are numbers."

"Are you sure?"

"Hither this way, Saotome," Tatewaki, called over.

Ranma, stood aside of Tatewaki, when Tatewaki, showed him the number of lines, on the wall. Ranma, counted the lines, silently before he started to call out numbers. "So, 94, and 240…" Ranma, then turned to Tatewaki, in a fuss. "What the hell is that suppose to mean!?"

"The number of animals, like 94 birds, and 240 snakes, maybe," Tatewaki, guessed complete wrong.

Then another idea hit Ranma. "Maybe, one door is numbered 94, and other is numbered 240."

Tatewaki, handed a solemn looks over at Ranma. "Why only 94, and 240 through, I wonder?"

Ranma, started messing around with the cube, when he realized, he could push in the numbers they mentioned. After that, the cube started to light up like a flashlight. "Hey, this is pretty neat."

Tatewaki, stood there speckle. "How on earth, didst ye dost such?"

"I just pushed in the numbers', we mentioned."

Tatewaki, held out his hand. "Here, let me see it for a minute, Saotome."

Ranma, handed him a look.

"It's not as if I can take off with it; where could I possibly go?" Tatewaki, added in with a good point.

Ranma, knew he was right; and so he finally handed Tatewaki, the _so- called_ flash light. Tatewaki, held the _cube type_ flashlight against the wall. Tatewaki, and Ranma, stared at the wall in amazement. The light showed different writings, in different views from the cube, that hide from the naked eye. [AN: Kinds of like those glasses from National Treasure.]

Tatewaki, looked at the cube in his hand. "And here I thought this was just a box- shaped flashlight."

Ranma, eyed the sand dale wired. "Is that suppose to be some kind of compass or clock or something?"

Tatewaki, walked up closer to the painting on the wall. "A sand dale."

Ranma, sent Tatewaki, a odd stare, as he dropped his brow. "Sand dale?"

"Ancient clock," Tatewaki, then glanced aside at Ranma. "Welcome to the invention of time." After that he brought the light down to a certin time underneath. "80 minutes?"

"80 minutes?"Ranma, turned to Tatewaki, confused. "For what?"

Tatewaki, shrugged. "I speculate for whatever is written below." Then after that, he brought the light over the words, leaving him, and Ranma, with a totally unexpected surprise.

"It translated it," Tatewaki, blinked, in expression.

Ranma, eyed him, a little bothered. "Yeah, in some different ancient text!"

Using the common sense from the moron game, Tatewaki, simply shook it. [Which I do not own by the way…well I bought it..never mind moving on…]

"Hey, it's in Chinese," Ranma, turned to Tatewaki. "Hey, how did you figure that out."

"I idea just decided to shake it, to see what it would do," Tatewaki, shrugged in honesty.

"Do it again."

So, Tatewaki, shook it once more, to notice that the text changed again. "Greek..." Then on went the list. "Hebrew, Latin, Persian-"

Ranma, eyed the next writing, before he turned to the box- shaking man. "Turkish?"

Tatewaki, handed a glance back. "It is a langue, is it not?' Then he continued. "Arabic, Dutch, French-"

After that Ranma, filled in. "German, Indian, Uhhh…"

"It's Irish."

Ranma, just shook his head. "Just go to the next one."

Tatewaki, did as said, when Ranma, went on ahead. "Italian, Japanese-"

Tatewaki, was about to go on, without realizing it, when Ranma, butted in. "Wait that's it, stop right there."

Tatewaki, nodded. "Right."

"Okay, let's see what it says."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, got closer to the wall.

"Okay, P- u-" Ranma, stopped, to see that there wasn't another letter after u. "P-u?" Ranma, turned to Tatewaki, before he snapped out another time. "Now what's that suppose to mean?"

"Pu…" Tatewaki, shrugged. "Nothing I can think of at the top of my head."

"Let's just move on."

Tatewaki, simply moved the light over.

"94, and 240…" Ranma, blinked surprised, before he, and Tatewaki, exchanged glances. "We were right."

Tatewaki, moved over the next word.

"Un-" He looked back at Tatewaki, yet again. "- Unstable?"

Tatewaki, shrugged aside, before he overheard the boy, in front of him.

"Does that mean this place is going to collapse on us, while we're trapped in here!?"

"Let's finish, before we jump into anymore of your stupid conclusions."

"Hey, I'm only trying to figure out what's going on here?"

Tatewaki, ignored him, before he shined the next words, which got the both of them this time.

"Explosive!?"

Tatewaki, and Ranma, widened their eyes to each other.

"So I was right, we're gonna be caved in here; I knew coming here was a bad idea."

"The sooner we finish this, the sooner we find a way out of here," Tatewaki, put in teams of agreement.

Ranma, waved him on. "Yeah, go on, go on…"

Tatewaki, flashed over the next words, when he, and Ranma, shouted out last in disbelief.

"Radioactive!?"

Ranma, continued upset in alarm. "Well that's not a good sign; we need to get out here, and fast."

"As if we can leave any sooner, until we figure out how," Tatewaki, put in without any other plans ahead of him. At this, he shined over the next few words as Ranma, read them aside.

"What- what _element_ am I?"

Ranma, stepped back as he leaned his brow at the wall. "Element!?"

Tatewaki, held himself back for a minute. "Ohh..so that's what the numbers 94, and 240, were about?"

Ranma, whacked Tatewaki, in the back of his head. "We only have 80 minutes to guess which element this is, or this pyramid is going to explodes, with us trapped in it!"

Tatewaki, turned face to face with Ranma, before he pointed to himself. "You really expect me to know which one it is?"

Ranma, escalated up towards him. "Well if we don't start guessing soon, the pyramid will blow up, and if it explodes we'll never get back home!"

Tatewaki, just eyed Ranma. "Well for starters Saotome, we have to think of an element of the atomic number 94, and the atomic weight of 240."

"Well are you sure you don't know what it is?"

"Well-" Tatewaki, started in thought. "-no."

Ranma, fell again, but got right back up with a fist towards Tatewaki. "Well… start thinking of some that can!"

Tatewaki, started walking in circles thinking to himself. "Umm..let see, something that unstable, radioactive, and can explode."

"How about hydrogen, or nitrogen, or something like that."

"Nitrogen isn't radioactive, and Hydrogen…really?"

Ranma, thought back at the atomic number. "Oh- right."

Tatewaki, put his hand on his chin, in thought. "Let's see here…there's Palladium..no that's not it…there's-"

"What about Platinum…"

"It could be radioactive, but it's not really consider so, besides the symbol for that is Pt."

"Then what's Pu, then?"

"Err…I'm thinking here Saotome."

"Maybe it doesn't exist, I mean we're in ancient times after all; I mean how much could they know about periodic table?"

This led into a twenty minute argument, before they spent the next twenty minutes.

Which ended with this. "Thou shalt be surprised what the ancient Egyptians know."

Ranma, looked at the sand dale "Ugh…look at the time you idiot…we only have 40 minutes left. "Are you sure it's not lead, or polonium, or whatever it's called?"

"No, polonium's Po, and lead is-is-"

Ranma, stood back in shock, surprised he knew something Tatewaki, didn't; at least by textbook anyway. "Wait you mean you don't knows this….it's Pb."

"- heavy…" Tatewaki, thinking another way around their guessing game.

Ranma, blinked off track. "What?"

"Lead is heavy like um…like Uranium-"

"Uranium?" Ranma, put in a bit uncomfortable. Then the answer finally came to Tatewaki. "I got it!"

"You do!?"

"Plutonium!" Tatewaki, snapped his finger. "Ah! Wherefore hast I not think of it sooner.

Suddenly Tatewaki, and Ranma, heard the doors opening, before Ranma, looked up at him, as he lift his brow in question. "How did you figure that out?"

"Plutonium, is a byproduct of Uranium, which feels as heavy as lead," After that, a uncomfortable thought hit him. "For this means we must leave _now_."

With a good ten minutes left on the clock, Tatewaki, pulled Ranma, by his arm, and made a run for it.

The minute Tatewaki, and Ranma, came out from the other side, they turned to see that the flames from the torch, simply burned out, with no explosion.

"That was a close one," Ranma, let out first.

"Certainly was, Saotome," Tatewaki, added in next.

Ranma, scowled with a bitter look. "Sure this pyramid has different traps all right."

Tatewaki, started to turn, "Let just-" when he paused at the loss of what was in front of him.

Ranma, turned around, before he saw why Tatewaki, had stopped talking.

Ranma, twitched when he replied. "A maze full of steps….how many more mazes can there be?"

"For this pyramid is certainly something," Tatewaki, added, looking around in amazement.

Ranma, folded his arms, before he tossed a icy narrow at Tatewaki. "Well you seem to be a pyramid expert, point the way!?"

Tatewaki, toss a nasty scowl back. "For I Tatewaki Kuno, myself hast ever heard of a pyramid like this, such!"

Ranma, underhanded him a look. "Well, which way would we normally go to get to their chamber.

"The Queens camber will be on our left, and Amen- Ra's camber, in the heart of the pyramid." Then another thought hit Tatewaki. "Unless there is no queen."

"Well we're only looking for his coffin anyway," Ranma, shrugged aside.

"Very well, the heart of the pyramid, it is then," Tatewaki, led in direction.

Ranma, just looked up at him wired again, before he shook his head, and fallowed.

Maze after maze, the two finally made it, to what they believed was the king's tomb. Considering it so, the two stepped in, ignorance to the small wire, that was nearly invisible to the human eye. All of a sudden arrows pressed out from the wall of all sides.

"Ha!"

"What the-"

Just when Ranma, made it half- way through, Tatewaki, pushed him, out of the way, of some of the arrows that were coming at him. Ranma, slowly turned with a surprised look. "Thanks man…"

Tatewaki, looked at them, and then aside. "I just wanted to get out of there, you were I my way so-" By the time Tatewaki, turned back Ranma, Ranma, was gone. Tatewaki, looked back, and forth confused. "Um? Um?" After that he shrugged, and went on his way, when he finally fell through another trap door.

"Ow…" Yelped a voice.

Tatewaki, turned over to see who he landed on. "Saotome?"

"Get off!"

Tatewaki, pulled himself up for a minute, before he closed his eyes, with his one fist out before him. "Didn't ye just used thy sorcery to make thyself secures."

"I what?" Ranma, shook it off with another reply. "No, you idiot; I feel through one of those trap doors."

"Humph.." After that Tatewaki, got off as he brushed himself off, from any sand.

Ranma, sat up, and looked around. "Were are we?"

Tatewaki, looked around as well. "No idea."

Ranma, scowled with irritated look. "Don't tell me we're in another trap room, where we have to guess some element name in 80 minutes, before it explodes."

Tatewaki, found another torch, when he noticed the artwork that was all around him. "Saotome, hither this way."

"Whad'ya find?" Ranma, questioned in.

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "More drawlings."

Now this time, Ranma, was the one about to explode. "Don't tell me we're in the same room!?"

"According to this painting, it seems, we've appeared some kind of a secret passage way."

Ranma, looked up at the painting, that clearly noted that the kings tomb, was in their direction. "It seems a little suspicious to me."

Tatewaki, took another good look around. "There isn't really any other way we can go."

"Then let's just fallow it, to see where it'll take us."

The two finally made their way down the secret passageway, that, believe it or not, entered to the Amen- Ra's chamber. On the other hand, ignorance to what was below them again, they both fell into one of the pitfalls.

"Ahh- owf." they both screamed in unison.

Tatewaki, got up from his fallen position before he noticed something he never suspected. "Uh Saotome?"

Ranma, was half way up, before he looked up at Tatewaki. "What?"

Tatewaki, pointed to the direction, when Ranma, slowly turned around to see what Tatewaki, was pointing at.

"Snakes? How in the world did a bunch of snakes get all the way in here?"

[AN: Just don't ask.]

"And from the looks of it, I think they're all poisonous," Tatewaki, added.

"Oh well gee, ain't that nice to know."

There two poisonous snakes, of Vipers, and Cobras slithering around.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, back as far away from them as they can, when the snakes got curious, and came closer, and closer.

Ranma, held his hand, and foot out. "Uh..nice snakey- snakey…stay away you."

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "Fool! Dear to sick your hand, and foot out to a bunch of poisonous snakes."

Ranma, cringed when he pulled back. "Well what are we gonna do, huh, sit here, and let them strangle us or bite us to death!?"

All of a sudden Tatewaki, and Ranma, heard two voices.

"What are you two doing down here?" Akins, questioned, who had already knew anyway.

"We found Amen- Ra's sarcophagus!" Nassor, let out happily.

"We fell into this pit," Tatewaki, simply answered in tone.

"Yeah, just get us out of this stupid pit man; it's full with snakes. " Ranma, started.

Akins, and Nassor, got a better look into the pit, before they had finally helped the other two out.

"So where is that stupid sarcophagus at anyway!?" Ranma, asked annoyed, demanding answers.

"It's right over there, please fallow us," Akins, answered in fulfillment.

They all went into the next room, when all the eyes aimed right at Amen- Ra's tomb, or in this case Amen- Ra's mummy, or just Amen- Ra himself.

Ranma, stood his ground. "Hold on a minute, before we start dragging this thing out!?"

Tatewaki, sighed in annoyance, before he turned to Ranma. "We have the sarcophagus, what more couldst ye want.

Akins, and Nassor's eyes expanded, as they exchanged looks, due to Tatewaki's words.

Ranma, held up a fist to him. "Some answers!"All of a sudden, Ranma, flipped out, when Tatewaki, held him back again. "What was that back there. You guys never mentioned anything about Plutonium, or snakes, or the fact that we can use the stupid cube, to help us get across. I swear they're the ones who set up all the traps, every step of the way!"

Tatewaki, held on tighter. "Don't ye not know how pyramids work?"

Ranma, turned to him. "You said it yourself, you've never heard of any of pyramids like that."

"Please forgive us, for we were not aware of any of this Plutonium. For we also never had the slightest clue that we could use to cube to get through."

"We are not sure why the snakes are there, we were not aware that you two took the hidden passage of Amen- Ra, Nassor, honest in a certin way.

"Then what's with all the whispering and secrecy, huh?"

"Thou art still on that!" Tatewaki, yelped in complaint.

"Well if they aren't here to trap us to die, then what for?"

Akins, Nassor, and Tatewaki, all just stood stared at Ranma.

Ranma, looked at them. "What?"

"We're here for Amen- Ra, or have ye forgotten why we came here in the first place."

Ranma, grimaced, looking down word. "Oh- right."

Tatewaki, simply slide out, when Ranma, asked another question. "Are you sure he's in there?"

Akins, and Nassor, did a test lift.

"Feels like he is," Akins, affirmed in confidence.

"It's not like he jumped out of his sarcophagus, and started walking," Tatewaki, stated, surprise by how stupid Ranma, could be.

"Hey, you're the one whose about to drag his sarcophagus out of here, and bring him back to life anyway," Ranma, looked aside at the end.

"Yeah I am, art thou gonna help, or stand there all day, complaining?" Tatewaki, said, telling Ranma, clearly where he was going with his statement.

The four finally carried the sarcophagus out of the pyramid, as Tatewaki, and Ranma's arguments flowed all the way back to day one, once again.


	5. The Lake Of Life! Amen-Ra Awakens!

**Chapter Five:**

The Lake Of Life! Amen-Ra Awakens!

The four made it, at some middle point of the Nile river, where they had met up with Abubakar.

Abubakar, looked from them, to the descent sized sarcophagus of Amen- Ra. "I see that you guys have managed to obtain Amen- Ra's sarcophagus."

Ranma, veined as he scowled. "Yeah, and we had to walk the rest of the night carrying him, and then just this morning, we had to roll him all the way here!"

Tatewaki, was getting some kinks out of his arm, and shoulder. "Let me tell you, a sarcophagus with a mummy in it, is not light, in the least."

"How was your trip?" Abubakar, asked; however the expression he wanted, wasn't there.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, just darted their eyes right at him.

Akins, and Nassor, expressed just the opposite.

"We will tell you everything on our way, down the Nile," Akins, reported in statement.

The five, innless you're counting Amen- Ra, made it on the boat. Akins, and Nassor, where looking for the paddles, when Ranma, sent out odd looks. "What a tacky boat."

Akins, handed his paddle at Tatewaki. "Her e you are."

Once the paddle was in Tatewaki's hands, he automatically turned right to Ranma, pointing his paddle at him. "Enough of thy criticism, for I Tatewaki Kuno, will not let you get away with it!"

At this time, Nassor, had a paddle out for Ranma, when Ranma, took it from his hands. "Oh yeah, you wanna bet…this outta be interesting."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, started to fight with their paddles, when they eventually came across a voice.

Akins, turned to the two. "Are you guys ready."

Ranma, fallowed Akins, eyes before he scowled. "We have to paddle this thing down the river!"

Akins, shrugged with hands out. "How else will we get there?"

"Do you prefer to swim?" Nassor, questioned, referring to what Ranma, told them before.

Tatewaki, laughed before he turned to Ranma, with his paddle again. "I Tatewaki Kuno, shall personally have thee walk to the edge of this watercraft, and have ye jump off, if ye refuse to paddle."

Ranma, handed Tatewaki, a look, glanced towards the side of the boat, back to Tatewaki, while an expression on _how stupid Tatewaki, could be,_ written on his face. "Oh really."

Akins, and Nassor, looked over the side.

"Where? For the lake at this spot, is not that deep.

"You deluded fools! Can't you see, that I'll make him jump whether there's water there or not!?"

Akins, and Nassor, exchanged looks, before they all overheard a voice. "Don't forget, Amen- Ra, is the only one who knows how to read the Tool of the dead."

Once it was clear to them all, to start heading off down the Nile, the last conversation dropped, when Ranma, looked form this paddle as he darted his eyes at Abubakar. "Hey, how come you ain't paddling, huh? Or are you gonna just sit there ignoring us, you lazy mummy!"

"Enough Saotome, before I push you off!" Tatewaki, standing his wooden ground.

Ranma, looked away. "Humph."

"I am simply going over instructions."

"Well yeah, well I guess there's some things we need to be going over too. Like that stupid pyramid for example…I mean come on what was that? You never told us about explosive, radioactive elements, or snakes, or the fact that we could've used it to help us out."

Just then Ranma, stepped out, before Tatewaki, grabbed him, from under his arms again. "Saotome."

"You know you've warned us about that overhand. _And I don't wanna here oh it because some things are better left unsaid_," Ranma, finally finished.

Everyone looked at Ranma, as if he were stupid.

Ranma, looked back, and forth at everyone. "What?"

"I've never been to Amen- Ra's pyramid before?"

"Remember, no one is allow near it," Nassor, informed ahead.

Ranma, back down. "Oh- yeah."

"There are some interesting things about this lake. The lake of life, dose not only bring the dead back to life, but it also helps with great fortune, and can cure any illness, cruses, whatever is opposite from the Book of the Dead."

Ranma, relaxed back, in a surprise. "Really?"

Tatewaki, simply let go, before he started to paddle again.

"Why do you ask?" Nassor, questioned in wondered.

Ranma, cringed aside. "Ugh…it's nothing."

It took a good few more hours, when Abubakar, took a good look out, when warned them that they had finally arrived at Lake Nasser.. "We're here boys."

Akins, and Nassor, went to lower the anchor- type tool down into the water, before they all came around the sarcophagus. They all hoisted up the sarcophagus off its _carrier, _and finally made its way overboard.

Everyone watched for a minute, before Ranma, turned to Akins. "So, what are we gonna do with his sarcophagus?"

Nassor, leaned over Akins, in response. "There are penalty of sarcophagus to go around; this is the forth one he's been in."

Akins, then turned from Nassor, to Ranma, with his hand out. "May I see the cube?"

Ranma, dug in his pocket for the cube, and handed it to Akins, without a second thought. "Oh here."

Akins, tossed the cube in the water, before Ranma, scaled up to him. "What the heck was that for you idiot, we needed that!?"

"Don't worry, it will be returned to you," after that Akins, took off his linen robe. "Only Amen- Ra, has a bit of trouble swimming when he first arrives, so…"

After that he _dived_ in, and waited for Amen- Ra's body to revive.

Everyone looked over, awaiting for the very same thing.

Things were quiet for a minute, before Ranma, lifted his brow in thought. "What if he doesn't come back?"

Everyone, turned to each other worried for a minute, before they saw bubbles approach back to the surface. Then they all saw a head, neck, and arms, that arrived from the water.

"Well I never thought I'd live to see the day, we bring the dead back to life," Rama, stated out in thought.

"I guess that also explains why Pharaoh's ruled over Egypt. At least, one of the reasons, anyway," Tatewaki, added in aside.

This non- clothed younger like Abubakar, with black hair, and green eyes, slowly struggled in the water, when Akins, went to support him, and bring him back adored. Nassor, helped him in. Akins, went in to grab the cube, before he got on bored himself.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, atomically looked away from Amen- Ra, when Nassor, went to bring him some clothes. A few seconds later, they were soon in Amen- Ra's hands. Amen- Ra, dressed himself, before he spoke his first words, which Tatewaki, and Ranma, clearly didn't understand. "Yeah I come back, but nothing of mine fallows in the least."

Ranma, blinked confused. "Why'd he say?"

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "Thou not knowth of what he saith?"

"Yeah, well if you understand him so much, then why won't you just tell me what he said?"

"Gladly Saotome, for I Tatewaki Kuno, am quiet the expert on translating the Egyptian language."

"Well then…what did he say?"

"He said we should throw you overboard, and leave ye behind," Tatewaki, put in with bonifide confidence.

Ranma, hit Tatewaki's over the head with this fist. "Lair!"

Tatewaki, only laughed as he held one finger out, making this point. "That's the third time, since we've been here, that will never get old."

Ranma, just growled under his breath, with his fist clenched. "Why you-"

All of a sudden Tatewaki, and Ranma, overhead a voice.

"Oh no…not this again."

"Please Amen- Ra, Nassor, Abubakar, and I are unable to read it."

"Is this gonna happen every time I return here?" Amen- Ra, spoke, still confusing Tatewaki, and Ranma.

"Well someone translate around here, please!?" Ranma, questioned annoyed.

Abubakar, looked at the two confused juvenile males. "It seems, we're having a little trouble trying to get Amen- Ra, to cooperate.

After that, Ranma, atomically, snapped at Amen- Ra. "Yeah I'll start thinking twice, after all the crap we had to go through, just to bring you back alive!"

Amen- Ra, looked right at Ranma, with an odd, confused frown across his face.

Abubakar, simply translated back to him.

Everyone was expecting for Amen- Ra, to snap back, but all they saw was an odd expression across his face this time. Amen- Ra, just looked at Ranma, back to Nassor, to Ranma, to Tatewaki, to Akins. "Did it ever occurred to you guys, that you look alike?"

Akins, went first. "Yeah."

Nassor went next. "Yeah."

"We're still not sure of how or way though," Abubakar, explained at last.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, looked at each other confused, and simply shrugged in the end.

They all eventually made it back to a secret tent- like area, that was a few feet back from the lake. Everyone, sat down on some wooden stools as they watched Amen- Ra, study the cube in his hands.

(Ummm..) Amen- Ra, thought.

Ranma, studied him on the edge. His fist clenched, along with a glower on his face, he snapped out on impulse, yet again. "Don't tell me that we have to find some other pyramid, to bring some other dead guy alive, to figure out how to read that stupid thing; only end up having dig up another pyramid, find some other stupid element, that might explode on us, if we don't get out on time!"

Tatewaki, pulled Ranma, from the edge, before he glowered at him. "Stay there, and quiet causing trouble for everybody. Keep it up, and I Tatewaki Kuno, shall leave with the cube, leaving thee behind, and I for one wouldst not come back to thee."

"This is all your fault in the first place, if you hadn't picked up that stupid thing in the first place, we wouldn't be here right now!" Ranma, retorted in expression.

"If ye, didn't add all of thy sloppy ideas and details, and just let me handle it!" Tatewaki, countered back.

Ranma, escalated up to him. "You just want all the credit!"

"Got it!" Amen- Ra shouted out, making Tatewaki, and Ranma, stop.

Ranma, just got up, mistaken for what he thought Amen- Ra, had said. "Hey, I don't have to listen to you!"

Abubakar, cleared his throat. "Ranma? Amen- Ra, said that he had figured out what to do.

"So what are our instructions?" Nassor, asked out to Amen- Ra, losing Tatewaki, and Ranma, once again.

"We must go to the western desert, what we are looking for, is behind the pyramids of Khufu and Cheops. What we must search for, is the eye, of the Pyramid of the unseen."

Abubakar, put in words that Tatewaki, and Ranma, can clearly understand.

Tatewaki, put his hand on his chin, in thought. "So the eye, that sees the unseen."

Ranma, sat there, stupid. "Well…that makes sense." Then he picked up on something else. "So where are those other pyramids at?"

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma, as if he were sleeping in class every day. "Did you just jump off the turn- up truck, or where ye born that way!? Those are pyramids of Giza, Dim- Wit! This is exactly why I Tatewaki Kuno, am the one doing all the work!"

"Well maybe if you let me work on it, I might learn a thing or two!" Ranma, retorted back; but that didn't necessarily make him wrong. "Knowing you you'd write, that we can transported all the way back to ancient Egypt, with some cube that you found in that museum.

Then you'll go off writing, that we meet some old guy playing a flute in the dearest telling us that we have to find hidden pyramid, to bring some dead pharaoh, and bring him back to life, in order to find some other pyramid that apparently is invisible; all because he's the only one that knows how to read that stupid box thing."

"Then you'll add on that we we've met the pharaoh, and his- um…_friend_, who are, out of nowhere, are almost identical to us… only to find out later that we had to dig up that one pyramid, which, out of nowhere, seems to have some radioactive element in it!"

"After that you'll finish off that we had brought that dead pharaoh back to life, found that invisible pyramid, and suddenly, out of nowhere, reappear back home!"

"I Tatewaki Kuno, wouldst hast not written that so...not in that way, in the least!"

Ranma, whacked him over the head. "You shouldn't be writing any of that at all."

"How else dost ye explain the cube?"

"And whose gonna believe us, huh?"

Tatewaki, pulled away, due to some extra thoughts, that were in the back of his mind. He turned to Abubakar. "Ask Amen- Ra, what do we need to find the eye?"

Abubakar, translated for Amen- Ra, when Amen- Ra, explained the answer. After that Abubakar, turned to Tatewaki. "This is a combination of numbers, in order for the eye to be exposed."

"What numbers? Don't tell me you're talking about that element thing!" Ranma, began, yet again.

Abubakar, and Amen- Ra, swapped some more words around, before he turned to Tatewaki, and Ranma. "He does not- remember."

"WHAT!?"

Ranma, scowled at him with a glare. "Aren't you the one that made the stupid thing?"

"It has been a long time," Amen Ra, spoke, but Ranma, didn't understand, so he just shook it off. "Ugh…"

"Then how are we going to find out?" Tatewaki, questioned out with disbelief.

Ranma, stood there in thought. (Wait a minute…a number code to expose the eye…?) "You guys don't think that, that eye thing could've been drawn in your pyramid?"

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "We didn't see a drawling of an eye."

Ranma, handed out a finger to him. "That's exactly my point. Think about for a minute, maybe it need a special light from the cube, similar to the same way we translated that riddle."

"Ah…I see now," Tatewaki, filled in surprised Ranma, was the one on to something.

"Maybe that is where the combination of numbers are at," Amen- Ra, added in, before Abubakar, translated back.

"Then back to the Amen- Ra's pyramid, I guess it is then," Akins, stated at last.

Everyone took the Nile back up to where they were, when the night finally fell upon them.


	6. Nightfall Love Secerts of Akins & Nassor

Chapter Six:

Nightfall of love! Secrets of Akins and Nassor!

Abubakar, once again, stays behind, when everyone else left back to Amen- Ra's pyramid. Before they all entered Amen- Ra's pyramid, Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "Art thou sure ye want to go back in there?"

Ranma, scowled when he escalated up towards him. "As long as you don't read anything wired again, we should be fine."

Everyone, walked in, before Amen- Ra, put in a his statement. "This is the first time I'll ever explored my own pyramid."

"You have done a very well job," Akins, responded with a polite grin on his face.

"A very good job, indeed," Nassor, added in translation.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, finally tagged on to what they thought they were talking about."

"You guys almost had us killed!" Ranma, snapped back angrily.

"What kind of pharaoh, puts plutonium inside of _their_ pyramid!?" Tatewaki, expressed angrily.

It was quickly translated to Amen- Ra, when Amen- Ra, answered back to Akins, and Nassor. "They almost blew up my pyramid!?" This question, was soon sent back to Tatewaki, and Ranma, from Nassor.

"Like we were suppose to know what to do," Ranma, expressed in defense.

"It was one of your traps after all!" Tatewaki, shouted back, just as resistant.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, walked through the pyramid again, this time a little hesitant. They all finally made it back in the Grand Gallery, when Tatewaki, and Ranma, came to a stop. Everyone else past, when Akins, and Nassor, turned around to see them still standing there.

"Are you two coming?" Akins, simply asked aside.

Ranma, cringed at the thought of going back in, when Tatewaki, on the other hand, simply drew himself up as the _bigger man_. "For I Tatewaki Kuno, am most certainly coming in, seeing as the wretched scoundrel is too petrified to enter.

Ranma, tighten up as he pulled his hands into fit, clenched. "What was that!?"

Tatewaki, turned to him. "If ye art too frightened, you could stay here, and get left behind."

Ranma, just glared at Tatewaki, before he whacked him with his fist, once again, at the top of his head. "I don't think so!"

Soon they were all in, looking for a sign studied his artwork.

"Is there any clue, to where the eye couldst be drawn at?" Tatewaki, questioned, trying to guess what it would be located at.

"Don't tell us it's invisible!?" Ranma, inquired, referring to it not being there, even with the light shown.

Amen- Ra, answered to Akins, and Nassor, when Nassor, translated for them. "It wouldst be on the picture of the cube."

That's when Amen- Ra, finally figured it out. "Ah- Ha, got it."

Akins, Nassor, and Amen- Ra, engaged in another conversation, when Akins, turned back to Tatewaki, and Ranma. "What were those numbers you two had last time?"

"94 and 240," Ranma, answered in wonderment.

Amen- Ra, took the cube out, and slowly pressed the numbers in, as he spoke. "The combination is 3-3-0."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, looked at each other confused.

"What did he say?" Ranma, questioned in wonderment.

Nassor, pointed to the cube in his hand. "The number we're looking for is 330."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, stood their dumb. "Oh."

Suddenly a rainbow light appeared, as if were reflected off of water or a prism. This rainbow light displayed a huge picture of the cube, invisible pyramid, which was upside down, and the eye it's self.

"Woo.." Tatewaki, and Ranma, let out in amazement.

"Another timer?" Ranma, guessed as he stupid the picture.

Tatewaki, look a few steps closer to the eye. "2:04."

"So what do we have to wait for in two minutes, and four seconds, before something else blows up?" Ranma, questioned spiteful, not wanting to know the answer.

Amen- Ra, explains it to Akins, Nassor, as they explained it to Tatewaki, and Ranma.

"So this is one of those, you can only see it during a time of day things?" Ranma, questioned annoyed anger.

"That will give us enough time to head back to Abubakar, have dinner, and rest up for the rest of the night," Nassor, added in wisely.

"That is what we will do then," Akins, agreed on terms.

Everyone, eventually made their way back to Nile, and when they had a nice _barbeque_. After that Abubakar, and Amen- Ra, were somewhere in the distance, discussing the day he had meet Tatewaki, and Ranma. Akins, and Nassor, on the other hand, where sitting by the Nile in the sand, a few feet from where Tatewaki, and Ranma, were sitting at. [AN: As if they were camping out on the beach or something like that.]

Akins and Nassor, started talking about things, when their plan came back to mind.

Nassor, shrugged. "I guess trapping them in the Pyramid of Amen- Ra, wasn't enough."

"Not if they were too busy being worried, about being blown up," Akins, added in as a small joke.

Nassor, took in the joke, but sighed. "I just wish there was something more we can do?"

"Like what?"

"To show them us-" Nassor, shrugged. "Something for us to do, to finally tell them the truth."

Akins, turned to Nassor. "Well for them not so far away-" Akins, brought Nassor, in closer by his chin, and pulled him in. "-we could always show them this way."

Akins, and Nassor, starting kissing, when they gathered in a deep hug.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, on the other side, were review their trip extensively, when Ranma, responded to one of Tatewaki's questions.[AN: You can pick.]

"Yeah, but-" Ranma, pointed behind him before he slowly turned to them. "Nassor and A-"

"Nassor and Akins what?" Tatewaki, inquired along.

Ranma, elbowed Tatewaki.

"Ou…" Tatewaki, started to complaining, next. "Dear ye to strike I-" He paused, distracted the same thing Ranma, was.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, just sent out priceless face expressions, that no other words could express.

"Their-" Ranma, twitched trying to finish. "Their-"

Tatewaki, lifted his brow, just as confused. "-in love?"

Ranma, simply pulled back, with his eyes clued to the two. "I guess…you could say that.

"Although, I don't recall those two ever being in love," Tatewaki, looked away to the side, in confusion.

Ranma, then handed Tatewaki, a question, just as confused as him."But Aren't they both suppose to be guys?"

Tatewaki, simply eyed the other two, confused again. "I least, I thought they were supposed to be guys." After that he shrugged. "Well… I guess that explains why Akins let's Nassor live with him, without actual work or payment." Then another quick thought attached to him. "Ohhh…That's why we couldn't figure it out before…"

Ranma, looked Tatewaki, lost. "Huh?" What are you talking about?"

"Nassor is a undercover pharaoh, meaning he doesn't place of anyone else, because he is the queen…or in this case, king ; more or a less a _undercover_ pharaoh. Am I not making myself clear?"

Ranma, nodded along. "Well yeah…I guess...except for one thing.

"What?"

Ranma, elbowed him again. "Take a closer look idiot. They look just like us, or did you forget?"

Tatewaki, lifted his finger making is point. "Almost like us."

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki, before he snapped back. "That's not the point!"

"What is thy point?"

"Hey…And if anyone else finds out…they could easily mistake the for us… had that ever crossed your mind?"

Suddenly, Tatewaki's eyes opened, at some other thoughts that approached.

Ranma, paused and turned to him. "What?"

"Here's a thought, I think they're doing it out of the spite of it."

Ranma, handed a look in disbelief. "You think they're doing that on purpose?"

Tatewaki, nodded.

"But why?"

"Remember all that wired stuff they were doing before?"

Ranma, glanced aside. "Yeah."

"Remember what they said that night, when ye came knocking on my door, disturbing my sleep, wanting to play detective?"

Ranma, just lifted a brow, while he glared at Tatewaki. "Yeah."

"I starting to think, this is what they were referring too."

Ranma, voiced raised. "They want us to be like them…like that!?"

Tatewaki, looked aside before he shrugged. "More or less...I guess…at least of what I am getting out of anyway."

Ranma, put some weight on his one hand, before he raised himself up at Tatewaki; not to mention with a nasty cringe across his face. "That's disgusting!"

Tatewaki, scowled with a slimier look back. "I am just telling it as is." Then, Tatewaki, twitched with a frown, as he let out his next thought. "It's not like anything's actually going to happen."

Ranma, winced at the thought, with his fist up. "That's right…it's not."

Tatewaki, looked towards the river. "Not in a million years, sorcerer. Thou shalt acknown by now that my loves are only for Akane Tendo, and the Pig-tailed-girl!"

"That's right," Then Ranma, realized what he just said, when he recommit. "Wait... shut up."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, spent the next few minutes, looking everywhere but each other.

The both of them were gonna turn to say something else, when they bumped into Akins and Nassor, who were not practically making out at the time; then they both turned to each other, lost of what they were gonna say. Another staring contest started up, alike the one that happened when they first arrived in the sand dunes.

"Right…." Ranma, glanced at the other two for a minute, back to Tatewaki, with another shrug. "I mean that's crazy."

"Of course it is…" Tatewaki, slipped in, who simply agreed, onward.

Everything went in silent; they both knew that they were fully in denial. Paradoxically, this brought them simultaneously, closer, and closer, when their thoughts got the best of them. (This is not happening…this is not happening…)

Before they knew it, their lips finally attached to each other without a second thought, after.

Akins, and Nassor, stop kissing, due to the silence, which had drew them into suspicion. They simply at their watching the two, before they had made their comments.

"We'll look who finally caught on," Akins, laughed in enjoyment.

"Sure took them long enough," Nassor, expressed after.

Clearly not that far, or deaf, Tatewaki, and Ranma, slowly pulled apart, before they turned back at the other two. "We heard that!" After that the two walked up to them, when their interrogation began.

"So that's what you two were planning all along, huh?" Ranma, inquired first.

"Thou couldst saith so before hand," Tatewaki, pointed out.

"Aww..you caught us," Akins, said pretty content at the moment.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted."

"What…you two think that this is some sort of a game, or something?" Ranma, continued on.

"No…not at all, all we wanted was for you two to experience what it would be like," Akins, answered on.

"We honestly didn't think that it was going to happen," Nassor, noted after, then he brought out a question. "So are you two going to stay like that, or did you two give up?"

"This stays in Egypt, and doesn't leave, you understand," Ranma, answered, without really answering anything at all.

"We promise we won't tell anyone," Akins, promised full of truth, and honesty.

"For we understand the consequences ourselves," Nassor, finally ended.

Their conversation carried on a bit more, before Akins, got up. "We will explain more, but for now we must rest, for we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

After that, Nassor, got up, when Tatewaki, and Ranma, fallowed along in agreement. So forth, they all finally ended up back in the tent- like area, where they had finally had drifted off to sleep.


	7. Sand Storm in Anicent Egypt!

**Chapter Seven:**

**Sand Storm of Ancient Egypt! **

Everyone finally ended up somewhere, behind the Pyramids of Giza, using the Tool of the dead, to help them locate the invisible pyramid; by using different number codes, light sources, and hieroglyphics that described a map. It was hot, dry, sandy, very sandy, which drew Tatewaki, and Ranma, to feel the same way, when they had first arrived.

"Ugh! Why, does is always have to be so hot!?" Ranma, questioned, wiping off any sweat from his walk.

Tatewaki, turned to him as he lifted a brow in vein. "We in the middle of the desert Saotome, what do ye expect?"

"Ever think if we dropped the cube that it could transport us back?" Ranma, questioned, with a idea that was never brought up.

*Not if it transports us somewhere else first," Tatewaki, added in, in the end.

Ranma, glowered with a scowl. "Yeah, for all we know, it'll transport us all way to the Arctic, while end up having to dig for dinosaur bones, for one reason or another."

"The Arctic, actually sounds pretty nice right now," Tatewaki, handed in without complaint. Yet, he put his next words aside in sarcasm. "But no, you just had to ruin that one too."

"Hey, well you didn't have to take Native America, and the Aztecs away from me."

"That's only because you let someone else take Ancient Greece, and Ancient Rome, away. Withal, look what we have got on our hands now, thanks to I Tatewaki Kuno, for not picking out lame and tacky objects, and ideas."

"Yeah, an object you shouldn't have had picked up in the first place; now look where it got us!? Thanks, to you, we got sent back all the way to Ancient Egypt! And now we're stuck here, until we find that stupid invisible pyramid."

"If ye wouldst stop keep calling it a Rubrics Cube, and took my advice to find something worthwhile, we wouldn't have been transported in the first place."

"You just want all the credit; you sound pretty much like a pharaoh to me!"

"That's right, for I Tatewaki Kuno, shalt rule the day, for ye to be dragged away, and be left behind. For I am the one doing all the work, for that assignment I'm working on."

"Our assignment! And if it's anyone whose gonna beancient history, it's gonna be you! Maybe you should stay behind instead, seeing as you seem to claim that you're a pharaoh, and all.

"Your only assignment, to convince them that the world is round!"

"Oh yeah, then why won't you try it; seeing as you want to do all the work anyway!"

The rest laughed, when Tatewaki, and Ranma, turned to them. "What?"

"Why, the earth is round," Akins, put in disbelief.

"Whatever made you believe that the world is round?" Nassor, questioned, on the same page with Akins.

"Because it is…" Ranma, shrugged aside as he looked at them in annoyance.

"Why are you trying to convince Akins, and Nassor, that the world is round?" Amen- Ra, asked, before Abubakar, simply translated back to them.

"Ever heard of a globe, prehistoric mummy," Ranma, rumbled on in insult.

"I warned you…well ahead of time, Saotome." Tatewaki, spat in bitter at first. After that he raised his finger, making his point. "Then again, he finally have something good, I could add into my report." Tatewaki, added in, in laughter.

"Add what?"

"That ye tried to convince them that the world is round, for ye to make a complete full out of thyself," Tatewaki, laughed after.

Ranma, veined before he whacked Tatewaki, over his head with his fist again. "Don't you even think about adding that in _our _report; I hadn't convinced them of nothing, got it! After all, whose gonna believe that, huh?We're gonna end up failing, and you won't end up with any of the credit at all!"

The rest just watched Tatewaki, and Ranma, go at it from there, only until the four, try to break them apart.

"Now, now, you two, there's no reason to fight," Akins, started off, trying to calm them down.

"Now come on, is the way two lovers are suppose to act?" Nassor, questioned first.

"We aren't lovers!" Tatewaki, and Ranma, countered back at them.

Suddenly, the wind started to increase, when sand was soon picked up from the ground, which started to blow around, like a wave, or a cold-front. Tatewaki, and Ranma, never having to experience a stand storm before, saw the expression on those, who had.

"What's with you guys?" Ranma, questioned in ignorance to the signs, that Tatewaki, had notice. With that being said, Tatewaki, quickly grabbed Ranma's hand, before he started to run the other way. "Run!"

Everyone, kept on running, when Ranma, kept on popping up question. "What's going on? Where are we going?"

Tatewaki, finally answered him. "Look behind you."

Ranma, saw a bunch a sand piling up from behind him. "Woo.."

Tatewaki, and Ranma, kept on running, when Ranma, shouted out the four in front of them. "Hey, you guys didn't mention anything about a sand storm?"

"We are not too sure when they occur-" Yet, Nassor, was blocked off by the sand that eventually covered them whole. It took a whole thirty minutes, before the sand storm, began to settle. After it had past, a head had popped out of the sand."

Amen- Ra, looked out for anyone who may have gotten out, when another head popped out. Abubakar, was next, when he turned to Amen- Ra. "Have you seen anyone else?"

Amen- Ra, shook his head. "Not one."

Then Abubakar, took a look to see that Amen- Ra, wasn't holding the cube at the time. "I thought you had the Tool of the dead."

"I-" From this point, Abubakar, looked at his own hand, to realize that it was gone. "-must have lost it."

Abubakar, and Amen- Ra, look at the last spot Tatewaki, and Ranma, were at, before they had turned to each other. "Oh- no."

"Maybe someone else found it," Amen- Ra, added in optimistically.

All of a sudden another head popped out, before he pulled out the person next to him.

Amen- Ra, and Abubakar, turned to them, with a look of worry on their face.

"Yes," Akins, asked a little concerned.

"You haven't seen the Tool of the dead, have you?" Amen- Ra, inquired on the edge.

"You do not have it?" Nassor, questioned back a bit confused.

No one answered, when they all exchanged uneasy looks. These uneasy looks increased in anxiety, and apprehension, when they saw to more heads pop up. Tatewaki, pulled Ranma, up by his arm when Ranma, ended up spitting out a bunch of sand that got inside his mouth. "Yuck!"

[AN: Let's put it this way, everyone's fully out of the sand, and it's not just a bunch of heads talking, from out of the sand…if you know what I mean.]

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma, with a teasing smirk. "So how does sand taste like?"

"I'll put a whole mouthful in your mouth, if you're desperately dying to know," Ranma, sharpened back.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, finally saw everyone else, and not to mention the expression on their faces.

"What?" Ranma, simply asked in wonderment.

Everyone, but Tatewaki, and Ranma, turned to Amen- Ra.

"Are we lost or something?" Tatewaki, put out on a wild guess.

"Please tell me this isn't the part, where you tell us that we have traveled to some other desert!?"

Amen- Ra, shook his head, before he swallowed. "It's about the cube?"

"So, what about it?" Ranma, inquired for some truthful answers. Along with that, what he wanted, he got.

"I- lost it," Amen- Ra, explained.

"What?" Ranma, without much more understand of the langue, then the place of Ancient Egypt itself.

Abubakar, turned to them. "We don't have the cube- on us?"

Tatewaki, and Ranma, froze, in one of the most hottest deserts in the world. "WHAT!?"

"Amen- Ra, lost it during our sand storm," Nassor, added in.

"You two don't have the Tool of the head with you, do you?" Akins, questioned in hopefulness.

"No…why would we have it?" Ranma, quizzed in confusion.

"Amen- Ra, is the one who had it," Tatewaki, simply stated out at last.

"We thought that you two may have found it," Akins, explained in clarity.

"So the cube, is someone underneath all this sand?" Ranma, asked in curiosity.

Akins, nodded with answer. "Yes."

Ranma, continued on. "So that means we're stuck here?"

Abubakar, nodded with a serious response. "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

Suddenly, just when everyone was in doubt, a burrier light appearedwhen everyone's saw a wave-like, upside down structure; otherwise invisible to the human eye.

Amen- Ra, turned to Abubakar. "Wait…what time is it?"

The three looked up, and studied the sun, when Tatewaki, and Ranma, turn to each other in confusion. At least, until Tatewaki, took a good guess, at what they were talking about.

"2:04, right?"

The three turned back to Tatewaki, when Abubakar, answered. "Yes, it's 2:04."

"Tatewaki, and Ranma, this is the invisible pyramid.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, looked at it in amazement, when some secondary thoughts approached Ranma. "Wait a second." Ranma, looked up at everyone. "If Amen- Ra, lost the cube is under all this sand, and this bright light, just happened to show at the right place, at the right time—"

Tatewaki, and Ranma, finally got on. "The cube creates the burrier!?"

The rest exchanged looks, without knowing how to answer the question, they didn't even know the answer too.

"So the Tool of the dead, is the eye of the invisible pyramid?" Tatewaki, inquired in interrogation.

Ranma, looked at them in disbelief. "You're kidding me? You mean we've had the invisible pyramid in our hands, after all this time!?"

"It's how we came here after all. We seen this same type of light, when it took us from the museum we were at," Tatewaki, explained in full.

"So, you made us go through all of this trouble, for nothing!?" Ranma, added on in aggregation.

"Uhh…" Nassor, started.

"We just thought that the cube, when with the pyramid," Akins, explained at first. Then he added. "Like we had mentioned before, we were not really sure how the cube worked ourselves."

"We thought the pyramid simply just moved to different locations, is all," Abubakar, added in statement.

Ranma, jumped out at them again, in skepticism. "You mean to tell me after all this time, and you guys couldn't figure that out?"

The four just shrugged aside before Akins, filled in at last. "I guess…"

Tatewaki, and Ranma, just dropped their heads, along with a long sigh.

"Well, it's best you guys make it in the burrier before it fades," Abubakar, highly suggested in wisdom.

"Are you guys sure, this is going to take us back home."

Everyone, said, and waved their good- byes, when Ranma, felt a hand grab his. Ranma, turned to Tatewaki, with a surprised look, across his face.

Tatewaki, nodded towards the pyramid. "Let's go."

Ranma, nodded as they walked to the invisible pyramid, before they had finally disappeared before the four, that were still standing there, in the western desert, somewhere behind the Pyramids of Giza.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, finally ended up back in the museum, where first found the cube. The cube, which was in Tatewaki's hand at the time.

"Put it back," Ranma, warned him.

Tatewaki, eyed Ranma, seeing what Ranma, would do.

Ranma, gave him another look, before he pointed at the spot where the cube was suppose to go. "Well…put it back."

A small grin climbed on Tatewaki's face, when he glanced at Ranma, then back at the cube. "And what ye do if I don't."

"If you're thinking about sending me away, back to that place, with that thing….think again!" Ranma, tried reaching for the cube, when Tatewaki, only held it higher.

"Want this?"

Ranma, tried reaching for it again. "Put it back!"

Tatewaki, held it a bit higher. "Is this too high for you…"Then he leaned in, holding the cube back. "Or is it that you're too short."

Ranma, jumped up about the grab the cube, when Tatewaki, suddenly dropped it.

"KU-" Ranma, paused, when he saw the cube placed back in Tatewaki's hands, when Tatewaki, had caught in the process. Ranma, twitched uneasy. "Why you-"That's not funny. Put it back."

Just then Tatewaki, held the cube behind Ranma's neck, holding him in close. "Sure ye can get it now not."

"Oh yeah!" After that Ranma, reached his own hands behind his neck to get the cube, when Tatewaki, dropped his arm, holding Ranma, in closer. Ranma, let out a slight grasp, not expecting it. Tatewaki, lowered his head in closer to Ranma, before he closed his eyes, and lifted his lips from a small grin.

"Huh?" Ranma, blinked a few times, as he restrained himself in confusion; yet he felt pulled in, connected, there was just that_ feeling_ he couldn't push aside. He didn't know what it was, what to do, or exactly what he was waiting for. Lost in that moment, with curiosity on his own, he slowly drew in, when their lips have touched for the second time.

Tatewaki, lifted his right arm up with the cube, as he left arms, gripped Ranma's side, bringing him, as close as he could. A few seconds after that, Tatewaki, slowly pulled out, ending their kiss, but where nonetheless, still lost in each other's eyes.

All until…

"RANMA!"

[AN: Oh my…Anubis….]

Ranma, froze when Tatewaki, quickly let go, as if Ranma, was a burning sand dune.

"Where were?" Nabiki, asked, wanting to hear what the other two had to say.

"Oh my, where have you been?" Kasumi, questioned after.

"We were looking for the past week, to find you two," Soun, expressed out with clawed hands. "Do you have any idea, of how much trouble you two are in.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, sighed.

Genma, came up to his son. "So you didn't fall though a trap door."

Tatewaki, just laughed it off, as he turned around.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, we had a good word with your father," Soun, started up again.

Tatewaki, flinched, and squirmed, before he re-turned. "As I Tatewaki Kuno, am concerned he is not my father!"

"So what, you two just decided to take a hike up in the mountains or something?" Nabiki, questioned on.

Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Genma, Soun,

Tatewaki, and Ranma, glanced at one another, back to the other five. "Uh?"

"Okay, what happened?" Akane, asked, just as curious.

"Nothing happened," Ranma, shrugged aside.

"If we told you, you wouldn't believe us," Tatewaki, started off truthfully.

"Ever heard of too much information, Akins."

"I shall rule over you, Nassor. For the day I see you building the Pyramid's of Tatewaki Kuno, and sculptures of Akane, and the Pig-tailed girl!"

"Ha…as if you actually ever ruled over me, you clumsy pharaoh, who prefers to live with another king of all thing."

"What king! As far I Tatewaki Kuno, am concerned, there was only one pharaoh; thou art nothing but a counterfeit, Nassor! As if I shall ever share my valuables with you."

"What, referring that too our report, pervert!"

"Pervert! Why you- take that back!? I wouldst be the one talking not. You dream about dead guys!"

"Not only do you act like one; not only do you look like one, but you live with one!" Ranma, retorted back.

"What was that 3,000 year ago then?"

"Certainly no ruler over me, that's for sure!"

"Who on earth is Akins, and Nassor?" Nabiki, inquired confused.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, pointed to each other.

"Uhh..okay," Akane, let out confused.

"Okay, you two are not making any sense," Nabiki, rumbled on again.

Tatewaki, pulled out a piece of paper, before he handed to her. "Here, take a look, it's all written for my report!"

Ranma, tossed a fist up towards Tatewaki. "_OUR_ report! We are not doing this again!"

"Nassor, shalt learn to control thyself," Tatewaki, pointed out.

"Yeah, well look who's talking!"

"I am!"

"If it wasn't for you, none of this mess would've happened in the first place."

"Me? If you hadn't picked up that stupid Rubrics Cube thing in the first place, we wouldn't have had to go through all that trouble for nothing, you know!"

"I'll be gladly to send you back, so I can finish our assignment!"

"_Our_ assignment!? Take it from someone who claims they can read hieroglyphics, and speak Egyptian, when he really doesn't know how; just so he'll take all the credit, although, I don't see how anyone would ever believe what you wrote. I'm beginning to think that you're the one whose starting to add lame ideas, and sloppy details!"

"Thou trying to convince them all the world is round, was not a lame idea, nor did it contain sloppy details. The only thing you did, was make a fool out of thyself," Tatewaki, let out a laugh after that. "Fall for it every time wretch!"

Ranma, whacked Tatewaki, on the head with his fist. "It was your shabby ideas, and tacky details!"

"Thou cannot compare my paper, to the real thing. For ye experienced it thyself wretch! Or if ye hadn't learned enough, I, Tatewaki, Kuno, wouldst be gladly to send you back."

"Maybe I should find an object; one that would send you to the arctic, like I mentioned before, and start digging up dinosaur bones. Maybe, you'll end up finding some wired pyramid there next."

"And ye wonder I object to your objects, for they don't even exists."

"I'll make you invisible like that so- called invisible pyramid; and sooner or later, it's gonna be you whose ancient history!"

"All thy fault for taking Ancient Greece, and Rome away from me."

"Seeing as Ancient Egypt is so much better, if we would've went with the Aztecs or Natives America, we wouldn't be all mixed up in this crazy mess in the first place….but nooo, you just had to pick to learn about prehistoric dinosaurs wrapped in toilet paper!

"Abubakar wasn't a dinosaurs wrapped in toilet paper- that was linen, and if wasn't for him, we would've never made it back."

"Take it for someone who ends up transporting us in the middle of nowhere, in some desert, all the way back in Ancient Egypt. Besides, it if wasn't for me, we wouldn't never meet other old crazy mummy in the first place."

"I Tatewaki Kuno, should've just left you there, behind!?"

Take it for someone who tells us to find some pyramid, which no one can find, to bring some dead guy back to life, in order to find some other pyramid, that appears out of nowhere to be invisible, because he's the only on that can read that stupid cube- thing. Only to have to dig up that stupid hidden pyramid, to find out that it filled with snakes, and radioactive elements."

"Radioactive elements, you're kidding me, right?" Nabiki, started skeptical.

Ranma, glanced at Nabiki, back to Tatewaki. "And here you are, telling me to convince them that the world is round; why, won't you try to convince Nabiki, that there was a radioactive element is that clueless mummies pyramid!"

"Amen- Ra, wasn't clueless, he did decipher the cube after all."

"Yeah, after we had to go back all the way back to his pyramid, to find out that we had the invisible pyramid with us, all along!"

"It's not invisible for nothing, Saotome!"

"I'm telling you they probably planed on taking us out to that stupid pyramid, to being that mummy guy back to life, just so we'll get caught, dragged off, and put to death. Or plan to trap us in a pitfall full of poisonous snakes, while trying to figure out what radioactive element, that might explode on us any minute, innless we figured it out in time! Either way, plan on burring us in the sand, in the middle of that desert! Seeing as they were the ones that left us behind, on purpose."

"I can already picture what it wouldst look like, if ye to write our report," Tatewaki, added in.

"Yeah, well who in on earth is gonna believe what you wrote?"

"You."

"Very funny."

"Thou exactly know why they left us behind; thou acknowledge very well of what Akins, and Nassor, were trying to do." Tatewaki, listening to Ranma's, wild-up conspiracy story!"

Ranma, slightly looked away, and shrugged aside, as his feet shifted. "Well yeah…you have a point there; seeing as they wanted us to be like them and all." He looked right at Tatewaki, trapped in another long staring contest, before he continued. "But it's noting to be killed over for. Like they couldn't have found a better way to do that. Cause corning people in bottomless pits, trapping them in a room filled with radioactive elements, being attacked by arrow- heads, and ambushed in a pit of snakes, just isn't-" Ranma, paused, when that same _feeling_ came back. "-just isn't-" He just barely hung on his words. "-the way to do it." A split second after Ranma, finished his last word, Tatewaki, went in and kissed him; kissed him firm, and passionately.

"Oh my," Kasumi, put in, with her hand over her mouth.

"Well, we see now," Nabiki, accusing them, of doing other, then what they had said.

"Ranma, you pervert!" Akane, shouted out.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Soun, question in franticly.

"Boy, stop what you're doin this instant," Genma, ordered, but failed in very way, otherwise.

Akane, simply folded her arms, before she looked away. "Humph…let him be a pervert, all he wants…not that I care."

"Boy, you have a fiancé, what are you doing? How dear you throw yourself at another boy, when you have Akane?"

"That's right Ranma," Soun, stuck Akane, in front of him. "See, look there's Akane. Tell me, you haven't you forgotten?"

Nabiki, with an evil leer on her face, she pulled out her camera, and started taking pictures.

Suddenly, the cube dropped to the floor, yet this time, instead of it transferring Tatewaki, and Ranma, back to Egypt. Four people arrived into the museum instead.

Everyone, just watched the two kiss, before they heard a very filmier voice.

"How did we get here?" Nassor, asked back, and forth.

Akins, shrugged, but had an idea. "I'm not sure, but I do think the Tool of the dead, might have something to do with this."

"Where are we?" Amen- Ra, asked them, a little confused.

Abubakar, turned to the three. "I believe we're in Tokyo…future Tokyo."

The four gathered together, as looked around, when they each started to speak. "Amazing…Amazing."

The other five, grasp at the similarities between Akins, Nassor, and Tatewaki, and Ranma.

Tatewaki, and Ranma's couldn't take their eyes off them, not even for a minute.

"What the-"

"How on earth did you guys get here?" Tatewaki, inquired on demanded.

"We believe the cube, may have brought us here," Abubakar, answered.

"Isn't there only one those cube- things?" Ranma, question off confused.

"We were standing in the spot you guys were in, when we suddenly vanished."

Ranma, then automatically turned to Tatewaki, when he saw him, looking at his hand. "Okay what did you do this time?"

Tatewaki, blinked in confusion. "I must had accidently dropped it."

Ranma, sighed, before he put on arm on Tatewaki's shoulder, and patted it. "It's okay man."

The five of them, still stood there, in amazement.

Nabiki, blinked a few times. "No way!"

"How- how is that possible?" Akane, questioned, feeling more lost than ever.

Ranma, showed them all the cube. "This."

"So that took you guys back 3,000 years back to Ancient Egypt, and now it's brought them here?" Nabiki, trying to clarify things.

"Yeah," Ranma, shrugged aside to Tatewaki. "That's-"

Tatewaki, nodded along. "Pretty much it."

Genma, and Saotome, walked up to Akins, and Nassor, pointing back at Tatewaki, and Ranma, in complaint. "Look what you did to them!?"

Tatewaki, cleared his throat. "I believe we have bigger problems on our hands."

"Yeah, like how are we going to get them back?" Ranma, question in final.

Everyone, looked at each other a bit worried.

Akane, shrugged aside. "How about we let them stay for a while."

Nabiki, held up Tatewaki's and Ranma's report. "Yeah, to see if you two were lying about any of this or not."

"How about a tour around the museum," Genma, invited.

Soun, turned to Genma. "Genma, how could you…you know very well that they're the ones who are ruining things for my precious Akane, and your son."

"Oh but father, this will give us a good chance to get to know them," Kasumi, held out, making her point.

Soun, sighed.

"Don't worry Tendo, I have a plan," Genma, started. "If we can get them to see that Akane, is his fiancé, then they should have no problem siding with us. I mean, they're great pharaoh's after all, they should understand.

Soun, and Genma, slowly looked up to see Tatewaki, and Ranma, standing there, glaring at them, with their arms folded; due to the fact that they had overheard them.

"They're the ones who paired us up, in the first place pops, okay," Ranma, finally let down.

"Ranma's right, there is no way, Akins, and Nassor, would agree to such."

Genma, and Soun, looked down sad.

"Everything's over," Genma, let out.

"All over," Soun, finally ended at last.

Tatewaki, and Ranma, just shook their heads, before they exchanged a small grin with each other. After that they joined hands again, just standing around, talking.

Everyone, was meeting the other three, when Abubakar, stopped by the two for a minute. "Ranma, didn't you mention something about a cure, when we went to Lake Nasser?"

Ranma, snapped his hands across him. "Shoot! I knew there was something I forgot to do!"

Tatewaki, looked at Ranma, a little confused. "I've been meaning to ask you about that?"

Ranma, stepped back. "Uh…how about we explain it, on the tour?"

Tatewaki, nodded along with a shrugged. "All right."

Abubakar, got a signal, from the other group, that they were ready. "Ready you two?"

Tatewaki, smirked with a small blush. "Yeah."

They were all about to start, when Nabiki, asked out one and final question. "Anyone, wanna start with the Egyptian side first?'

Everyone shouted out their answer. "NO!"

_[AN: Do not own Ranma ½… Do not own Egypt…haha…and I did has much research on this has I can; so if it isn't perfect, don't be dissing about it, all right? I was originally wasn't planning on using radioactive, explosive elements in this, but it just happened…it doesn't mean anything, just to let you know for safety precaution, and so on, so just chill, okay? First time, something like that has every crossed my mind. Just enjoy the fanfic, okay? And if there's something I forgot to add in this, I apologize ahead of time. Anyway having the four come back to Nerima, would make a good plot for a second fanfic, wouldn't you think so?...Sadly enough, I don't have the time, so I did it like this. I hope you all get something good out of this fanfic after all!- Tab]_


End file.
